Son of a God
by Deamo18
Summary: Molly has rung all the bells, and even married Ignis, the love of her life. But now, her children have begun to grow up, and she realizes that life isn't as happy as she once thought. This is the story of her first child, and how he will, hopefully, find himself in Castanet.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: Let me know if I should continue this; I've been scoping out a bit of a plan for this, but I wanted to start it out as more of a diary. If I get some good feedback, I'll try to make a new chapter. Also, what should I name him?**_

* * *

When I was younger, my mother would often tell me of the first time she'd met him. It had been on the tail end of the decay of the island, something which she had single-handedly managed to prevent. She described him as a powerful presence, radiating an orange aura. He was tall, too; probably 8 feet or so. He had deep red hair, with orange highlights, pulled back into a braid as long as he was tall, and his eyes were as red as his hair. She always ended with his face was stern, but his eyes, she said, were kind. Maybe that's what she saw in him, those kind eyes. She was a wonderful woman, even back then. Everyone on Castanet loved her, but she never found her love in any of them. But him, he intrigued her.

When she had finally managed to revive the goddess tree, she went all the way up to the top of Garmon Mine just to see him again, to catch a glimpse of his wondrous face. She was completely enamored with him, and all others were ruined. He created a portal for her, so that she could visit him, too. She slowly wooed him, and they got married. She was never happier, until she realized what was going to happen. He stayed on top of his mountain, watching the world, making sure everything was the way it should be. After all, he was the god of pretty much everything. He'd stop by every once in a while, on her birthday, their anniversary, and later on my birthday, and my sister's birthday. Yes, I'm his son, and I share his red hair and red eyes, but I look more like my mother, as does my sister. It's been ten years now since I was born, and I've seen my mother fall deeper and deeper into her sadness. She visits him, but lately it's been less and less. I can't help but be angry at him, but I also understand him, which is hard. Being his children, both me and my sister have realized we have certain powers. Mostly, they're related to farming, like we can help the plants grow faster, till the ground without a hoe, and calm the animals with a touch, but there have been other things as well. My sister, Emily, can heal people. It was quite a shock that first time. I can teleport, but she can as well, so it's nothing special to me. But my special power still hasn't materialized, and I don't talk to father at all. Maybe if I did, he'd know why we have these gifts, but it's hard. The village children have taunted us, since no-one has ever seen father. And of course, they wouldn't, either. Only mother was able to, and now us. We can see things that everyone else can't, like Finn. He's mother's best friend, and the other Harvest Sprites, and the Goddess. Oh, the Goddess.

I spend a lot of my time at her spring, playing with the sprites, but only after my chores on the farm are done. She's a very kind being, and she's almost like my second mother. She understands me, being a deity as she is, because we're similar. I may only be a demi-god, but I'm still misunderstood. Most people don't even believe in the Harvest Goddess, and even less believe in the King. Even in Celesta Church, only ONE of the stained glass windows are devoted to him. Perry really isn't much help either. I stopped going there after I realized his knowledge was more about how to worship, than about who we were worshipping. And the church really had no connection to either of the deities. I could feel the emptiness in it. It was almost like a container for the energy of hope. They go there to hope for betterment, but never really get anything. I once asked the Goddess about that, and she replied that it wasn't that she didn't care about them, but she just couldn't stretch herself that thin. She doesn't just exist in this world, you see. She has many different selves, in many different worlds. As it is, she's stretched a bit. Imagine if she also was in every church devoted to her. Then she wouldn't be able to help the land. So she helps the land, and that is her gift to the people.


	2. Mother's Birthday Breakfast

_**A.N. I never received feedback, but walomadolo liked my story, so I took it as a reason to continue on. I've also decided to call him Luca.**_

* * *

"Luca, wake up. It's mom's birthday today! Come on, we need to make it special for her!" Emily said. My younger sister (she's about a year younger than I am) was a lot more fiery than I am, being more engaging, braver, but that doesn't mean she wasn't kind as well. I, on the other hand, was more reserved, dare I say smarter. I would rather read up on the island, and the mythology surrounding father and the goddess.

"What time is it, Emily?" I asked, groggily. I always wake up at 6 am every morning, so I knew it must be earlier than that. The sun hadn't even come through our bedroom window.  
"It's 4:30. I figured we could get up before mom, and do her chores, and make her breakfast. What do you say?" she asked, and I smiled. Anything to help make sure mom's birthday is as special as possible. We got outside, and Emily immediately went to work on watering each of the three fields, and picking fruit from the orchards. I headed into the coop, and set to work on feeding and petting the ducks and chickens, collecting eggs, and caring for the silk worms. I was the best with animals, and Emily and I had decided that that might be because we each were a different side of our father. She was more the crops half, and I was more the animal half. That's not to say that we don't have any overlap, but we were just better, and more comfortable, with what we did.

I finished up in the coop, and worked my way into the barn, where I calmed, brushed, and checked all of the goats, cows, and sheep. Today wasn't the day to sheer the sheep, thank god. They always hated that. I milked the cows and goats, and turned it all into equal amounts of milk bottles, cheese, and butter. Mother always made sure the island had enough of each, especially since Renee married Toby and helped him fish more often than helping her parents around the farm.

When I finished, I excited the barn, and witnessed something truly spectacular. Emily is able to literally use the water in the air, since there's a lot coming from the ocean nearby, and use it to water the crops. I can sometimes get a bit from the air, but not a lot. I'm better at calming upset animals, like I said. But Emily…. She could water all three fields without much effort.

"Are we done?" She asked, looking at me and smiling. I nodded, and we headed back inside.

"I've been saving up some of the money mom gives us, and I managed to get the ingredients to make mom hotcakes for breakfast, and a shining box lunch. I'll make the hotcakes, you make the box lunch, okay?" I nodded, and we got to work, being as quiet as possible. As we were finishing up, mom got up, and dressed, and headed over to the table, where Emily served her, and proceeded to set a place for us, as well. We all sat down, and mom smiled at us.

"Thank you guys, so much! I couldn't ask for a better birthday present." She finished her meal, and got up to take care of the dishes, where Emily proceeded to take them and smile.

"I got it Ma, you just relax. It's your birthday, have fun!" She said smiling. Mom was shocked for a second, but she smiled, and nodded.

"You're right, I have a lot of work to do. I should get started." She said, getting her work boots on, and getting her watering can, hoe, and sickle. I smiled at her.

"Already done, mom. I took care of the animals, packaging everything up and setting it into the shipping bins, just like you taught me, and Emily did the crops. This is your special day, just relax!" I said, handing her her box lunch. She smiled at me again, and sighed.

"All right you two, I guess I can take a day off. Selena wanted some advice with Lucy; It seems she's having trouble with her homework. I'll go see if I can lend a hand. You two be good!" she said, leaving the house and smiling. I watched her head up to the mine, and sighed. I guess I wasn't going to be going to the Goddess Springs today.

"Luca, you can't spend your whole life at the springs. There's more people out there, you know. And if you wanna keep to the magical community, mom says that the Fortune Teller is really a nice Wizard. And if your desperate not to be seen, there's also the Witch Princess in Fugue Forest. But if you decide to go see her, I'd advise bringing an axe and picking up a Fugue Mushroom." She said. For some reason, she always knew what I was thinking, and that's why I loved her.

"Fine, I'll take mom's old axe. I'll see you tonight for mom's dinner?" I asked, and she smiled, and laughed.  
"Of course, silly! I mean, we're making it together, right?" She asked, and I nodded. "Good, you go have fun!" she said, and I smiled slightly, and headed out, mom's old axe in hand.


	3. Luca's Free Wish

_**A.N. So, I got my first review, and thanks coli66, I always thought about his children, too! Everyone always talks about how much of a dick he is, but I have to admit, between him and the wizard, he's one of my fave bachelors! I'll do my best to continue on, and try to be fairly regular. Just curious: What do you guys think of the chapters? Too short? To anyone who caught my Toby/Renee mess up, I blame it on my game glitching them, so I didn't know who moved where… Oh well, enough stalling… Hobey-ho, here we go! (Ten points to Gryffindor if you get the reference!)**_

* * *

The walk to Fugue Forest was long, but I didn't mind. I took the time to clear my head, and just admire the land around me. When I got to the actual entrance, I had to use the key that mom let Emily and I use, but, as she always sternly reminded us, only if we bring an axe with us to cut down the branches that block the path, since the trees in Fugue Forest grow terribly fast. Not that the Carpenter's minded; they could practically clear cut half of it, and then next day it would be completely back to normal. It was theorized that the Witch Princess's magic helped the forest grow, or that she made them grow to keep the town from getting to her house easily.

The path was fairly overgrown, but I managed to find my way, and even found a single Fugue Mushroom. I didn't even really have to use my axe, either, which was good. Sharp things always made me nervous.

I found myself standing in front of the Witch's shack, which looked pretty imposing in the middle of the swamp, and I was almost afraid to go inside. But, I sucked it up, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard a slightly cheery voice call, which was odd. Everyone always said the Witch was kind of… Hard to like. I opened the door, and she appeared from a side room, where a large cauldron bubbled and occasionally released colorful puffs of smoke.

"Hi, I'm-" I started but she cut me off.

"Red hair, red eyes… You must be Molly's son, Luca! I hope you brought me a present." She huffed. Ah, there it was. The infamous Witch attitude.

"Actually, I found a Fugue Mushroom. Emily said you might like it…?" I said, and she squealed in delight.

"You're mom used to bring me those all the time, but she hasn't for a while… I miss her… Anyways, here that's just what I needed for my most recent potion! Wanna see it?" She asked, and I shrugged, following her over to the massive cauldron. She proceeded to drop the slightly glowing mushroom, purple with pink spots, into the brew. Immediately, the potion stopped bubbling, turning clear, almost like she had a big pot of water.

"What's it do? It looks like water." I said. I knew nothing of magic, but I was sure something may have gone wrong.

"Oh, it was supposed to. I really only made it to rub it into that stupid Wizard's face... He's always scolding me for making mistakes with the tougher magic." She said, glaring into a corner. I cleared my throat, to get her attention.

"Oh, right! What does it do? Why, it's a wish potion! It's taken nearly three years to brew, but I've finally done it! One glass will give you a single wish. I made a big batch so I could bottle it into single wishes, and keep for emergencies. Since you helped me with the final ingredient, I suppose I could reward you with a single helping, but you have to drink it here. I don't want the villagers to know about it. What do you say?" She asked, and I thought about it for a moment. What could I possibly wish for?

"That sounds awesome, but what should I wish for? I mean, everyone always wants wishes, but when it comes down to it, what would you actually wish for? I mean, I know my life isn't perfect, and I know I kind of hate my dad, but I couldn't wish for my dad to live with my mother, because then the world could fall into chaos. And really, that's the only thing I want. Could I have you hold onto it, so I could think about it?" I asked, and she smiled.

"You're a smart child, Luca. Sure, you can keep it here. I'll even put it into a bottle for you!" She smiled, and pulled out a small, clear glass bottle, and a marker. In very pretty calligraphy, she wrote 'Luca's Whish' on the side, and filled it with a cup of the potion. When it was in the bottle, I noticed that it had what seemed to be rainbows caught inside it, that gleamed when the light caught it.

"Thanks, Witch Princess." I said, smiling shyly. She was so… Nice, but also slightly self-absorbed. Which was okay. She was the kind of girl who knew what she was, and liked herself. I could admire that.

"So, why have you come so far just to meet me?" She asked, then paused to think about it. "Is it because you heard about how awesome I am?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Well, not exactly. Mom went to the Garmon Mine district today, so I couldn't go hang out at the Goddess Springs-" I said, and at the mention of the Springs, flames practically filled the Witches eyes.

"The Goddess? You visit her?" She asked, and I nodded.

"I figured she was one of the only people who could understand me, not including my father." I said, and she seemed to calm down a bit. "Emily reminded me there's more than just her around her that don't fit in, though." I added, and the Witch nodded. Then she paused.

"You've mentioned your father multiple times now… Who is he? I've never actually been told." She said, and I felt my face flush. It was always embarrassing answering this question. Most people gawked, and didn't believe. Nobody in town openly admitted that they didn't believe my mother's story of being married to the Harvest King, except Perry, when she showed him the Sun Ring. But most people had come to their own conclusions, some even thinking it might be Julius because of our red eyes. But that was quickly dismissed.

"He's… The Harvest King." I said, quietly. The Witch's yellow eyes widened in surprise.

"You're a… Demi-god?" She gasped, and I nodded. "Amazing! I'd heard stories, but… Wow! They say that children of the gods are the closest to magic, save us witches and wizards. Do you or your sister have any… Powers?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Emily and I can do a lot of things around the farm. I have a specialty for animals; I'm able to calm them down and make them produce shining products just by tending them. Emily is more on the crop side, able to grow things in half the time it takes mom, even when she uses fertilizer. She can even use the water in the air to water the crops. We have overlaps, but it's hard to do what the other does. We can teleport, too, but we don't do it very often; it can be slightly tiring. The only other thing is, well, Emily can… Heal people." I said, and the Witch gasped.

"So, you can't? I bet you could do magic…" She started, and I just stared at her. Most of my life, I'd been envious of magic, of being able to do things like Emily did. I could calm animals, that was my biggest ability. Not only did our father pretty much ignore us, but he also gave Emily all the talent. I dared not get my hopes up.

"Witch Princess, I don't mean to be rude, but… I doubt it. I may be more special than most, but I'm pretty boring." I said, and she scowled at me.

"When I was little, I used to think so, too. I was one of three children who were taught magic by our master, the Wizard in town being one of the other children. I was always the slowest with the magic he would teach, and Wizard was always the best. But do you know what master always said? He always told me to try my best; just because I wasn't as good as everyone else, doesn't mean I should just give up! So you shouldn't, either. Here, try a spell. Here's something simple; it's the first thing our master taught us." She said, opening a big leather book that looked older than the entire village combined.

Curious because of the obvious age of the book, I peered at the page she had opened it to. And it did appear to be simple. It was a single word, Visum, and the spell was called Os of Vita. It didn't really have a description, but it said to close your eyes, and concentrate on your center, say the word, and open them. So, I decided to give it a shot, mostly to prove the Witch wrong. I closed my eyes, focused on the center of my very being, the place I touch when I mimic Emily's powers, and said softly, "Visum."

When I opened my eyes, nothing really had changed. "Well, did it work?" Witch asked, and I turned to look at her, and gasped.


	4. The Birthday Party

_**A.N. I'm really enjoying the positive feedback, which has spurred me on to try and do another chapter! HarvestDragon: I'm not the best at humor… But I will try my best to get it in there! Other than that, here's chapter four!**_

* * *

When I looked at Witch, I was shocked. I knew most of her house was pink, but now… She was pink!

Okay, not so much pink, as she had a pink kind of… Aura? It was pretty similar to that which father and the Goddess has. It was weird.

"So? Did it work?" Witch repeated? And I just stared at her for a second. My mind was blown. Here I was, with proof that I could do something special, and I was shocked so badly I couldn't move. After a few minutes, I managed to answer her.

"I… I think so… You're pink." I said, and Witch looked at me for a second, then broke out into a big smile, and started jumping up and down, yelling about how she did it. I let her have her moment, but after about _five _moments, I decided to break it up.

"So, what does this mean? What am I seeing?" I asked, and she stopped.

"Oh, yeah, I should tell you what it is you're doing, huh? Okay, well, to sum it up, I'll tell you about your powers first. It's been theorized, mostly by the mean old Wizard, that children of gods can tap into their parents energy, giving them powers, mostly pertaining to what the parent is the god of. So, you and Emily are able to work on farms really well, and Emily can heal people. BUT you have a better gift. Some children are said to be able to tap into the energy of the very earth, like witches and wizards, and shape it into spells. I can tell that you're very strong, too, by how quickly you managed that spell! It took even wizard two days to get the first time! And now, I have an apprentice!" Witch stopped again to have her yay me dance. She was excited, but I think it was more for herself than me.

"So, back to what I'm seeing… How do I turn it off?" I asked, and she stopped.

"Oh, that's easy. When you go to bed tonight, it will be gone before you wake up. Now, it's getting late… Why don't you come back in two days? And don't forget to get me a mushroom!" She said, and I nodded, smiling. But then I caught sight of the clock, and gasped! It was 17:00, and I wouldn't maker it in time to help Emily with the cake! So, I closed my eyes, picturing the front room of our farm house, and reached into that same center place, but this felt different. I felt my body fading out, which scared me the first time I did this, which was quite by accident. After a few seconds, I faded back in, now inside the house, and opened my eyes to see Emily, at the kitchen counter, starting the cake. She had a red aura, very similar to father,, and out of curiosity, I looked down at myself, and noticed the same color. Maybe it meant we were linked to our father?

"Finally! What happened to you? Mom will be home any minute!" She said, and I nodded, hanging my head. Then I whipped my head, remembering all that had happened at the Witch's hut.

"You'll never believe what happened today! I'll tell you later. You do the cake, I'll do the frosting!" I said, and with that, we made mom's cake in relative silence.

* * *

When mom got home, dad faded in, and we all had a nice meal that dad had made (probably with magic), and then Emily and I pulled out the cake, with all the candles on it, and mom was so happy. She made her wish, and we all had a good night, until dad got up, and turned to mom.

"I have a present, but it's not exactly for you, but more for the children. I've decided to make them each their own sprite, because I see how much you and Finn get along." With that, he waved his hand, and two sprites, about the same size as Finn, appeared near our heads.

"Say hello to Faith and Hope." He said, and I looked at the sprite near my head, who really looked a lot like Finn, but instead of orange, this one was pink, and Emily's was a dark blue.

"Hi, I'm Faith!" The pink one said, and I smiled.

"I'm Luca," I said, holding out my hand, then I paused and put it down. I was worried I'd hurt the poor… Sprite? Did they even have genders? I would definitely have to ask at some point… I mean, mom said at her wedding, Collin kissed Darren, so, was it gay? Or hermaphroditic? Thinking about it confused me. But then again, they all had guys names… Except Faith and Hope.

"Oh Ignis! That's the best present you could give me! I know how lonely they are… The local children are fairly mean to them. Thank you!" She said, hugging him, and he blushed, and hugged her back.

"Oh, and before I leave, can I talk to Luca for a moment? Alone?" He asked, and I froze. He'd never really shown an interest in me, well, except for when he just made the sprite. I still resent him, but I understand why, and it gets really confusing. I usually just try not to think about it.

"Sure! Come on Emily, let's pick you out an outfit for tomorrow!" Mom said, dragging Emily into the next room. I could tell it was just a way to get her out of the room; we've been dressing ourselves for quite a while by now.

"Luca, were you with the Witch today?" Dad asked, turning to me as soon as mom and Emily were out of earshot. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"So you know about what you can do, I assume?" He asked, and I jerked my head up at him, surprised. "What? Did you not think I watch over you and your mother and sister? Plus, I gave you that gift. But I have a bit of advice: Be wary of the Witch. And I would like you to go see the Wizard tomorrow." I nodded. With that, he disappeared, and I went and joined Mom and Emily.


	5. Peace, Interrupted

_**A.N. Coli66: Wizard is my fave, too! But Harvest King pwns all, since he's a god and all, lol. And Harvest King is not exactly meant to be a main character; you'll just have to wait and see if he comes back! Music no Iken: Luca is my favorite character I've ever come up with! My only issue is keeping him constant :/ I promise to do my best! Any ideas for a plot, though? I set out with a slight plan, but I'm running low on ideas! Feel free to pm me :D**_

* * *

When I woke up, I took a shower, got dressed, and headed out the door, all before Mom or Emily woke up. I took care of the animals, and packaged everything up, getting everything ready for shipping. After I was finished, I ran inside, grabbed some fruit and yogurt, and headed into town, eating it on the way.

I walked through town, marveling at how peaceful it seemed, at about 6 in the morning. I knew it was a bit early, but I figured I'd go to Ocarina Inn and buy some coffee for the Wizard; Mom always said it was his favorite. But first, I wanted to go hang out at the beach until the Inn opened, so I made a beeline for it, hoping that I wouldn't run into anyone on the way.

I made it to the beach no problem, and sat down on the rock at the far end, just looking out at the ocean, lost in thoughts about yesterday. I must have been there for at least an hour and a half, when I saw a shadow appear next to me, and I looked up into the cold blue eyes of Vivian.

Vivian was born around the same time as I was, but I was a few days older. Mom was really good friends with Luna, her mother, but Vivian has never liked me. She's also kind of a… Well, a bitch, to put it bluntly. She reminds me a lot of Luna, but Luna's just too honest; Vivian is cold and knows exactly what she's saying.

"So, you actually came into town? I thought you'd learned by now that no one wants you. Not even your father; I mean, your mom must be a whore or something, since nobody's even seen him." She said, with her high and mighty attitude. And all because her grandfather was the mayor, and her father was slated to be the new one when he resigned, or died. Whichever came first.

"Hi Vivian…. I'm not bothering you… Can't I just sit here?" I asked, not really feeling comfortable.

"Oh, but you are bothering me. I mean, you exist, don't you? So therefore, you're like a pimple on the perfect face of this town. You and that sister of yours. Everyone talks about it. How your mother just wound up pregnant, not just once, but twice. Claiming she was married to the Harvest King. I think we know where she really belongs, though. In an asylum, with all the other… Loons." She said, spitting that last word out like it was a disease. Her voice was just getting to me, making me angry, but my natural reaction was to run. I was just trying to figure out how to do that without getting her to follow me. I figured I had to sit here for the abuse.

"If you don't have anything new to say-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Did I mention how people talk about where you always go every day? The goddess springs. I bet you're just as crazy as your mother; trying to woo the Harvest Goddess. Too bad she doesn't exist, unlike your missing father. I, on the other hand, have TWO parents, like everyone else." She said, pausing to let it sink in.

I was stunned. Did people really think that's why I went to the springs so often? I mean, I went there way too often to just be praying, but I could see the goddess, unlike most of the villagers. Mom says that, oddly enough, Vivian's father, Gill, is the closest to being able to see the world of magic, other than the Witch and Wizard. Just then, Faith, who, to be honest, I'd almost forgotten about, appeared above my head, and put a hand to it's mouth, shushing me. The sprite moved around and grabbed Vivian's hair, tugging on it with all it's weight, and Vivian let out a yelp. She turned around, expecting to see someone, maybe Emily, but gasped when no one, at least that she could see, was there. She looked back at me, fear in her eyes, and ran away. I sighed. I knew this would eventually come back and bite me, but for now, it was at least worth it to see that look on her face.

"Thanks, Faith. She would have stood there all day if you hadn't done anything." I said, and the sprite smiled.

"No problem, Luca! But, why didn't you just prove it to her? You could have made a small rain cloud above her head, teleported, or even moved the sand with your mind. Why let her pick on you?"

"Because it's better to let her believe what she wants, then to blow her mind with the truth." I said. With that, I headed up to the Inn, Faith trailing behind.

* * *

_**P.S.- ****I figured I'd try to introduce one of the 'evil village children'... Tell me what you thought!**_


	6. The Wizard and ForgetMeNot Valley

_**A.N. So, this is my last day off this week; no guarantee that I'll be able to update again until next week :/ I'll try to get one or two chapters in, though!**_

* * *

I went and got a coffee from Colleen, who smiled at me when I paid. I rushed out, trying to balance the coffee and not spill a drop. I knocked on the Wizards door, and waited.

"Come…. In." I heard a soft call come from within, so I opened the door and entered, holding the coffee out and looking for the wizard.

The room was dim, and in the center glowed a crystal ball. Mom had told me a story about how Jake had found that once, and it had messed with his mind, allowing him to read the minds of those around him. It was said only the Wizard could contain it's powers.

I looked around for the wizard, but not seeing him at first, I paused in the doorway.

"Sit… Please." I heard, and jumped. The Wizard was sitting behind the crystal ball! I walked over and sat in front of him, handing him the coffee.

"Mom says this is your favorite; I got it black, just like she said!" I smiled at him, weakly. He was very… Imposing. I know he didn't mean to be; mom had told me about how he was just kind of… Out of touch with most of the world. She'd even told us of how she'd almost married him; but the Harvest King won out in the end.

Looking at this man now, I briefly wondered what it would have been like if he had been my father. I admired his grey hair, his one braid, dark skin… Even his two colored eyes, one a light brown, the other a dark green. He was… Handsome. I shook my head, dismissing such thoughts. It wouldn't do to think about such things.

"Luca… Do you know…. Why you're…. Here?" Wizard asked. I shook my head.

"Last night, Father asked me to come here today. Why?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I… Assumed as… Much. Tell me… What do you… know of the… Goddess? And her… Spring?" He asked, and I paused.

"Well… I know that she works as a sort of catalyst between the people and my dad. She has her own powers, but she's the one who deals more with the land and people. She also told me she's sort of… Spread. Like, she's in many places at once. But she never mentioned the spring…" I said, slightly confused. The Wizard nodded.

"That's… Half the story. The goddess has… many incarnations. These different goddesses are… spread out in the universe… and different… dimensions. Each place she is in… has a spring… or lake. These water sources are… connected. She is able to… be in many… places at once… because of the water. People like us… who can use magic… can use the springs… water… to travel between the dimensions. Or at least… we used to be. Now… only the gods can. And… their children." He said. I gasped.

"So, you want me to… Travel to another dimension?" I asked, and the Wizard shook his head.

"No. But… your father… does. Now… look in the crystal ball… Tell me what you see." He said, rubbing the top for a second, and leaning back.

I leaned forward, and looked into the smooth, rounded surface. At first, all I saw was what looked like mist, swirling inside the ball. Then, it started to clear, and I expected to see my reflection, but instead… I saw a large tree, with a door set in front. It was… Confusing, at first. Then, the scene moved down what looked like a path, and there was a pond. It was crystal clear, and seemed to exude an aura of peacefulness. But all of a sudden, a woman appeared. She had long, wavy blonde hair, and red eyes. She was wearing a purple robe sort of thing, and a black cape. She was also riding around on a… Oh my goddess, she was riding a broom!

All of a sudden, a woman appeared, surrounded by what almost looked like… Harvest sprites? But… they had no wings… But I just shook it off. The new woman was wearing robes, similar to the harvest goddess, but her hair was green, and it was in two buns, with a long braid coming from the back of her head.

The two women seemed to, well, kind of… Argue? Then, all of a sudden, there was a flash, and the green haired woman was turned to stone! Then, another flash, and she disappeared! The Harvest Sprites seemed to kind of… Argue with the new woman, and with another flash, all of the sprites disappeared! The woman, who was almost assuredly a witch, flew away, and the vision faded, to be replaced with the mist again.

"What… Did you see? What… realm is… it?" He asked, and I paused for a second. Then I described the two women, and the harvest sprites, and what had happened. The Wizard pondered for a moment.

"I… Know where… that is. It is… called Forget-Me-Not... Valley." He said, and I waited for a moment. "I… Believe you need… To help the village… Find their goddess. Without her… their world… could die. Like ours… almost did." He said, and I nodded.

"How do I get there?" I asked, and he went to a cupboard, and pulled out a necklace. It looked, at first, to be a clear gem, but at closer inspection, it was really a crystal shaped container, filled with what I assumed was water.

"This… Is filled with… water from the springs. It is… for emergencies. Break it… and it will send you… back here. Now, let's learn… the spell." With that,he put it around my neck, and taught me a spell to chant before I jumped into the goddess spring. I needed to picture the goddess pond on the other side, tap into my magic, and say "Prodigium Patefacio". I then teleported to the spring, did it exactly the way I was told, and jumped in.


	7. The New World

_**A.N. Thank you guys for the positive feedback! Rosie Fayce: Thanks! I never actually expected anyone to even read this… I think I stink at writing :P Coli66: Thanks for your awesome reviews! I will keep your idea in mind, but it's a secret as to if I use it! :3 And I really enjoyed writing about Faith and her hair pulling :D Now for my latest chapter!**_

* * *

For some reason, I was soaked. And my whole body seemed to hurt. As I became more aware fo my surroundings, I heard birds chirping, and the buzz of insects. I heard, in the distance, the sounds of waves, and I felt the warmth of the sun on my face.

As I took inventory of myself, I decided nothing was broken. I felt as though I had just run for my life, at least ten miles. I felt the soft touch of grass beneath me, so I decided it was safe to assume I'd at least arrived in Forget-Me-Not Valley, since I wasn't laying on the hard stone of the Goddess Springs. I groaned, and heard a gasp.

"Kate! He moved!" I heard a male voice whisper. A giggle sounded a bit closer than the other person, and it seemed feminine.

"Hugh, don't be silly! Of course he moved. Ooh! Let's poke him with a stick!" She squealed, and with that my eyes shot open. No way was I gonna let her poke me with a stick!

"Where… Am I?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the sun, and focusing on my two tormentors. There was a girl and a boy, around my age. The boy was blonde, with blue eyes, and a bandage on his cheek, and the girl was a brunette, with a ton of freckles, and two braids.

"Oh! He's alive! Kate, we should get Dr. Hardy!" The boy, Hugh, said. He seemed nervous.

"But then they'd think I pushed him…" Kate muttered, and then she stopped, reaching an unknown conclusion. "Hey! We should get the Witch Princess! She could take care of him, and we wouldn't get in trouble!" Kate shouted, excited. Hugh hung his head, but nodded.

"Okay Kate. I'll go get her." With that, he ran off, and it was just Kate and I.

"So, where am I?" I asked, sitting up, and feeling the necklace rustle my clothing. I'd almost forgotten it. I was tempted to crush it right now, but Wizard had said it was only for emergencies. If it wasn't an emergency, I was to use the Pond to get back. I wished I could just teleport home, but Wizard had explained that that wouldn't work, because in this dimension, home didn't exist. Only through the magic of the water could I return to my home. And since the water in the necklace was half from the goddess's spring, and half from the pond by my house, it would return me home as soon as it was broken. Wizard had said that it wasn't exactly that simple, but that it had a very delicate spell woven in; the water only served as the gate, and the destination. The spring water would open the portal, and the water from the pond would set the destination.

"Oh! You're at the Goddess Pond." She said, smiling. "The goddess hasn't been seen for a bit, though… My dad said she's mad at the Witch Princess again, and she's punishing all of us. But I think she's just taking a really long nap!" She said, giggling. I laughed with her.

Just then, we heard another, girlish groan, and I turned to see… Well, I wasn't sure what it was. It was a small person, about three feet tall, with long, pointed ears, and wearing a pink coat sort of thing, with a matching cone hat with a white ball at the end. She was obviously female, for the slight bulge at the front of the jacket, and her features were softer somehow… It was hard to explain. She had long, green hair, and when she opened her eyes, they were wide and pink, as well.

"Tha- That's a Harvest Sprite! But it looks… Weird!" Kate cried, and I immediately realized who it was…. It was Faith! She looked like the other sprites, the ones I'd seen in the crystal ball. The magic in this world must be slightly different than in mine.

"Faith! Are you okay?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I feel fine. But… Where am I?" She asked, and I thought about it for a moment. She hadn't even been near me when I left home…

"Well, you're in Forget-Me-Not Valley… But I'm not sure how. Do you have a clue? I was supposed to be the only who made the trip…" I said, and Faith looked surprised, then she smiled.

"It's because I'm _part_ of you, silly! You're dad made me from a small piece of your soul. I go where you go." She said, and I nodded. But Kate gasped.

"Your… Your dad created a Harvest Sprite? He must be a very powerful wizard…" She said, and I just paused, and nodded.

"Yeah… He's the local fortune teller back home." I said, telling the lie easily. They say that, when you tell a lie, you should stick as close to the truth as possible. So, I'd chosen the Wizard as my father; now I just needed to remember that. I would rather people think my father was a wizard, then a god. People could see wizards; not so much gods.

"Hey! You! Stop talking to her!" An angry voice yelled out, and we looked up. There, zooming towards us on her broom, with a wheezing Hugh running a lot farther behind, was the Witch from the crystal ball.

"I'm sorry Kate! When I told her about the boy being thrown from the pond, she freaked…" He said, gasping for breath when he finally caught up.

"You're darn right I did! Now you two scram!" The woman yelled at them, and the scurried away, slightly scared. "Now, I don't need to know your name. In fact, nobody does. Don't tell them. I don't know where you came from, and I don't exactly care, but I know why you're here, and I'm sad to say, your job is being fulfilled. I already have Jack doing that; he's even already found three sprites! I estimate it'll take sixty to get back the goddess, though…" She said, and I hung my head and sighed.

"Well, can I at least stay here until she comes back? My dad sent me here for a reason, so maybe… Could you teach me about magic?" I asked, and she thought for a second.

"I suppose so. Follow me." She said, leading me away from the pond.


	8. Meeting the Mermaid

_**A.N. So, I'm exhausted, but I decided to try and update, since everyone seems to like it ^.^ And thank you, naomi221b for reading :D**_

* * *

It had been about a month since I arrived in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I'd spent most of it in the Witch Princess's hut, outside Romana's mansion.

The hut was a lot different than the Witch in my world's house. When I first walked in, I noticed it was one large room. Books and various kinds of… Things, of various stickiness and color, littered the floor. Her bed was pressed up in one corner, and shelves lined the back wall. A lot of them were empty, too, since everything was on the floor. Lastly, there was a large cauldron in the center, taking up most of the rest of the floor.

My first task, or at least the first one I set for myself, was to clean it up. I started by getting some cleaning supplies delivered to the hut, and proceeded to clean up the floors, washing away any magical residue. Then, I alphabetized, or tried (some of the books were all made of weird symbols), all the books. Thank goddess I had Faith with me to help; the Witch was a bit of a slob. Finally though, the whole house gleamed.

Witch set up two small beds in the other corner of the room for Faith and I, and then she started with my training.

She taught me a lot of stuff, but most importantly about never revealing your name to ANYONE. The reason why, she said, was because anyone, even a mortal (her word for those who didn't have magic, as I was pretty sure I wasn't able to live forever, but you never know), could use it against you. The most dangerous, though, were the other magic users.

Anyways, she dubbed me Apprentice, so that's the name everyone in the village knew me as. And I was a curiosity to them, too. Word had quickly spread about how I had flown out of the goddess's pond, and about the Harvest Sprite my father had made. Everyone assumed my powers rivaled even the Witch's. I just ignored the rumors.

The Witch taught me things like how to create fire, and how to put out even the largest of fires, just with my mind. Whereas in my world, the two spells I'd learned used words, here, the Witch taught me spells using my own mind. It was a lot harder, too. And that's not to say she didn't have spells that had vocalizations, but those were the harder spells. For now, she taught me how to summon, and use, each of the four elements. Then it was on to more simple, useful things, like making cleaning supplies use themselves (a spell she wasn't well versed on), and much more. I was fascinated, and she complimented me on my quick grasp of all the magic she shoved my way. My brain was like a sponge, soaking up every little bit of information she could throw at me. Now to my current task. Witch wanted me to go retrieve a package from Daryll, the local scientist. Everyone thought he was weird, so for some reason I decided I liked him. I had just made it to his front door, when I heard a noise.

Ever since I had started training with the Witch, my vision and hearing had become better. And I heard… Well, I wasn't sure, but it seemed to be coming from inside the house.

"Faith, do you hear that?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"Kind of. I'm not sure what it is, though." She said. It seemed that, the stronger I became, the stronger she became, as well. Witch had told me she was unlike any Harvest Sprite that she's ever seen before, and she told me she'd seen a lot of different kinds, before the worlds had been closed to everyone. She told me that Faith may someday show a special power, but she wouldn't say anything else on the subject.

I knocked on Daryll's door, and waited, but… Nothing. I tried the door, and it was unlocked, so I slowly opened it, calling out.

"Daryll? Are you there? It's… Apprentice! The Witch sent me to pick up something…?" I said, but nobody seemed to be home. Then I heard it again, louder this time. It seemed to be… Splashing? It sounded like it was coming from a trapdoor in the corner of the room, so I headed over, and descended the ladder beneath.

When I got down, I gasped. There, in a bathtub, was… a mermaid! She was beautiful, with creamy skin, short green hair with two shells clasped into it, and large, innocent purple eyes. Her tail was beautiful, to It kinda had a weird effect, going from orange, then changing to a reddish color, then changing again into purple at the base.

"Hey, what are you doing down here!" She said, becoming fierce, and I shrunk back onto the ladder, and tried to scurry back up, but instead I slipped and fell, twisting my ankle in the process.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I was l-looking for Da-Daryll! Oh, my ankle!" I moaned. Instantly, her face went from angry to concerned.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! Wait a minute… Red hair, red eyes… And you're wearing purple and black!" Witch had insisted that I wear a simple purple shirt, with black pants, to symbolize that I was her apprentice. "You must be the new child in town that Daryll's been talking about! He seems to have really taken a shine to you, almost as much as Jack…" She said, going misty eyed. I recognized the look. It was the look mother always got whenever she talked about father… It was a look of love.

"Yes, my name is L- Apprentice." I said, catching myself. My thoughts of mother made me careless. I really missed her, and Emily too. I'd never been away from home this long. I shuddered to think about how worried they must be.

"Oh! I'm Leia!" She said, and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Leia!" I said, and Faith giggled.

"Oh, who's this?" Leia asked, motioning to Faith.

"Hello, Leia, I'm Faith! I'm a Harvest Sprite!" The little sprite beamed, waving at Leia. I giggled; Faith could be quite hyper at times.

"It's nice to meet you both!" She said, smiling at us. "So, Apprentice, is it true? Are you good at magic?" Leia asked, and I nodded.

"Yup! Witch says I'm the fastest learner she's ever seen. Why do you ask?" I said, and Leia paused.

"Well, I've become very good friends with the rancher and his sister who live on the farm at the edge of town… AndI wanted to surprise Jack…" She said, and I nodded.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, and she paused, her face reddening.

"Well…"


	9. The Potion

_**A.N. Thank you all for the positive feedback! I've been writing for a while, but… I was always too embarrassed to share it with anyone. So thank you guys :D (and girls, lol. I have no idea who is actually reading this XD) Sorry for the delay… I've been suffering a bit from writer's block… I know what I want to say, but saying it is hard :/**_

* * *

On my way back to the hut, I thought about what Leia had asked. She wanted… legs. Not to say she wanted to give up her tail, that is, but she wanted to have legs for a few days so she could surprise Daryll, and go visit Jack at his farm. It's actually quite hard for her to get around, being half fish and all. I had told her I'd do it, too. Faith hadn't said anything then, but now she wouldn't stop.

"How are you going to do that for Leia? All the spells Witch has taught you have been simple; that spell has to be fairly difficult! And where are you even going to find it?" She asked, and I looked at her.

"As to where I'm going to find the spell, I already know what book it's in. When Witch is gone, I like too look through her spellbooks, or at least the ones that I can read. One of them had a something on how to turn someone human, for three days and three nights. It wasn't simple, and it was a potion, but I think I can do it. And I can get all of the ingredients from around town. The only thing I really need is the water from the pond, a bamboo shoot, a Blue Magicgrass, a white grass, a black grass, a bit of the person or thing you wish to change, and a bit of a human as a way to direct the spell. And as to how I'm going to do it? Well, the hardest thing to find is going to be the white grass, but witch has some in her fridge, along with a bunch of bamboo shoots.. The rest, I can find around town. I mean, look! There's a Blue Magicgrass, right there." I said, pointing at the small, bell shaped flower and picking it. "Now I just need a bottle of water from the pond, a bit of a human, and a bit of Leia. Oh, and the black grass. How hard can that be?" I asked.

"Okay, where are you going to find Black Grass?" Faith asked, and I smiled.

"Witch said you could find it in the mines, over near where Flora lives. That'll be hard, because you have to dig around to find it. I figured I'd make sure I had everything before I went and got something from Leia to attach the spell to. Come on, let's go to the mine!" I said, and Faith rolled her eyes, but followed anyways.

We headed towards the mines, where Flora and Carter had set up camp for their dig. I wasn't quite sure if they were looking for something, or just digging, but I really didn't care that much. When I arrived, Carter had stomped off towards the dig site, grumbling something about disgusting food, so I headed into the tent, where I found Flora hanging her head, with what looked kind of like curry… But not. It was burnt and disgusting. Even the rice was gross… How do you mess up rice?

"I tried so hard to cook for him… But I guess I can't." She said, turning towards me. A single tear had escaped down her face, and I took pity.

"Here, let me try something." I said, and walked over to the curry, and hovered a hand over it, and closed my eyes, focusing on my center. One of my powers that I received from my father was the ability to cook anything perfectly, so I wondered if it worked with something already cooked.

I thought about the food taking on the form of what Flora had meant, and took all of the love I could feel hovering over it, and formed that into curry. When I opened my eyes, the food was glowing red, like my father's aura. Then, as the glow subsided, there in front of me was a perfect curry.

"Oh my god!" She said, and smiled at me. "How did you do that? Can you teach me how to?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"No, sorry. That was magic. But maybe…" I said, laying a hand on her forehead. I closed my eyes, and felt through her aura, and… There! She had a black spot on her aura, which was a nice royal purple, just like her eyes. But this spot… It was like a part of her aura had died. So, I pumped a bit of energy into it, using my own aura, and… It bloomed. But now, her aura had fine lines of sparkling red in it, just like my aura is made of a sparkling red. I opened my eyes.

"I- I felt something there." She said, and I nodded.

"That should have fixed your aura. Next time you try cooking, try simple, ok?" I said, and she nodded.

"Here, let me help you. Take this trowel; it'll help you dig in the dig spot." She said, and I thanked her, heading over to the dig spot. I spent the next hour or two digging around, and I found a pair of earrings, a bracelet, and finally a black grass. As soon as I had it, I headed straight for the witches hut, set aside the Blue Magicgrass, the black grass, and then rooted through the fridge and nabbed a white grass, and a bamboo shoot, and put it all in a small pack I bought from the general store in Mineral Town, along with two empty bottles, and the spellbook with the potion recipe in it. When I had it all settled, I headed over to the goddess pond, and filled one of the bottles with the pond water.

Back at Daryll's house, I headed straight for the basement, and decided to let Leia in on my plan.

"Okay, I found a potion, and I have everything we need, except for some of yourself. I need either a piece of hair, a nail clipping, a scale… Something from your body." I said, and she smiled, and pulled a single scale from her tail. It was tiny, and it gleamed a bit in the light. I took it, and proceeded to pull out the ingredients, and the book. I went over to a small kitchen area, and got out a small pot, and set it on the stove. I then opened the book up to the page for the potion.

The instructions were to use about a cup of pond water, chop a single bamboo shoot up, and boil it in the water. I poured the bottle, which was roughly a cup, into the small pot, and turned the heat on low. I then chopped up the bamboo shoot, and added it. I let that get to a boil, and read ahead.

Next, I needed to take the petals from the Magicgrass, and the leaves from the two grasses, and add them when it reaches a boil. As I read that, the pot boiled, and I added, as the book directed, first the black leaves, then the white, and finally the petals from the Magicgrass. When the petals of the Magicgrass hit the water, a large plume of blue smoke left the pot, and the liquid inside was now thicker than water, and purple, with a slow boil going on.

The book directed me to then use a wooden spoon to stir the potion three times clockwise, and five counterclockwise, which I did. Lastly, it directed me to add both the human and other pieces. I added Leia's scale, and then a strand of my hair. The potion flashed green, then red, and then settled into a nice yellow color, with a pretty sparkle. The book said that when that happened, it was done, you just needed to let it sit in a glass bottle until it cools, so I then poured it carefully into the little glass bottle I had brought with me, and put a cork in it.

"Here you go, Leia! This has about four portions of the potion, but you need to wait for it to cool, ok?" I said, and she nodded. "It will last for three days and nights per portion, so use it wisely." I said, and she nodded again, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Apprentice!" She said, and I smiled.

"You're welcome. I wish I could tell you my real name." I sighed, and she shook her head.

"Oh, no, I understand. My mother was a witch. I know how the name thing works. Can I ask though, which of your parents was it?" She asked, and I paused.

"Well, it was my father, but… He wasn't a wizard. And that's all I should say." I said, and she nodded.

"You're secret is safe with me." She said, and I smiled, and headed back to the hut.


	10. Too Late?

_**A.N. Wow, has it only been ten days? It feels like forever… I've been busy with work, school, and Skyward Sword… But I figured I'd try and knock out a new chapter.**_

* * *

When I got back to the Hut, the Witch was home, waiting for me.

"What did you do?" She asked, and I couldn't tell if she was mad or not.

"I helped a friend, why?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Because there was a very high surge of energy in the area, bigger than anything I've taught you so far, and bigger than you should be able to do at the level you're at. So, once again, what did you do?" She asked, and I sighed.

"I made a potion for Leia to give her legs for a few days. It was pretty simple; I don't think it was me that you sensed. It couldn't have been." I said, and she looked at me.

"What color was it when you left it with her?" She asked, and I thought about it.

"It was yellow, with red sparkles. I did everything right, I followed the book to the letter. Here, I have it right here." I said, holding up the book I used.

"That book is a good one, and I think I know what spell you used, but here's the thing. What did you use as the human ingredient? That's what makes the recipe; you could substitute anything, and it would be a totally different potion. It's a basic transformation potion, with a fine tuned set of ingredients." She said, and I shrugged.

"I used one of her scales, and a piece of my hair. Why?" I asked, and she gasped.

"Apprentice! You should know by now, you aren't human! You're more… Even if you aren't a wizard, though that's what you tell everyone, you're only half human. The other part of you… That's what can do magic. I recommend you go retrieve that potion at your earliest convenience, before she takes some of it. There's no telling what could happen if she drinks it; making someone whatever you are is unprecedented. I can guess that one of your parents was a divine, of one of the dimensions. It was obvious, especially since you were able to cross over. It doesn't matter which divine it was, but to turn a mermaid into a half god, it's never been done, and I have no clue how long it could last. You need to go get it from here, and now." She said, and I nodded. I left as quickly as I had arrived, but it was getting dark, and starting to rain. I ran all the way there, through mud puddles, as it started to really downpour.

When I got to Daryll's house, his gate was already closed, and I pushed the buzzer, but there was no answer. I was afraid of this.

You see, Daryll is a bit paranoid… Well, a lot, actually. He's an inventor, and afraid of people stealing his creations, even if none of them really work. But the security system he made, well, that works. And due to the Witch Princess, he also made it… Magic proof. Which is almost impossible, but he did it.

So, there I was, standing outside a magic proof fence, with barbed wire and electricity running through the barbed wire, and thinking, _Well, isn't this nice_. But, then I thought, only the fence is magic proof. And I could teleport, which really wasn't a magical ability, or at least, not really. I mean, Emily can do it.

I focused on the other side of the fence, and closed my eyes, feeling the familiar disjointd feeling that comes with teleporting. When I opened them, I was inside the fence, right in front of the front door.

I proceeded to bang on the door, and eventually, Daryll opened it, looking not only surprised, but tired as well.

"How did you get in here?" He yelled at me, and I cringed away at first, but then I straightened up.

"I need to get something from Leia, something I shouldn't have given her. It's really important." I said, and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid you may be too late." He said.


	11. The Return

_**A.N. Sorry It's taken me so long; I've been working on something else, more of a personal thing. Anyways, I made a few changes to the end of chapter 9, to make chapter ten make a bit more sense. Thanks for all the favorites and follows; that's the only reason I'm continuing this, lol. I can't promise I'll be updating it as regularly as I should, but I'll try to.**_

I felt my whole body sag. "Where Is she?" I asked, and he let me in. I followed him to the basement room, and I got a shock.

"Apprentice! Look! It worked!" Leia said, smiling at me. She was, in fact, human, but she looked… Different. She was wearing what I assumed were a pair of Daryll's pants, and the shirt she always wore before, and she was about 5'5", but the most shocking thing were her eyes and hair. Her left eye was totally normal, purple as ever, but the other… It was red, and looked exactly like my own eye. And her hair was still clipped with two seashells, but she had dark red highlights all over. She looked… Weird, but still beautiful. But I was appalled. The potion was meant to turn her completely, so why was she so… Mixed? But then I remembered that this was a new precedent; nothing like this had ever been done before.

"Um, Leia? I think you should come with me to the Witch's hut. Daryll, has she seen it yet?" I asked, quietly, and he shook his head. I nodded. This was going to be hard.

"Seen what?" She asked, curious. Well, at least she wasn't afraid. Yet.

"Nothing. But we should get you to Witch's hut soon, so she can tell me more. She wants to check up on the potion, see how well it worked. We should take the rest, too." I said. Which was only partially a lie. Witch would definitely want to see what had happened, but she hadn't asked me to bring her back.

"Oh, okay. Is she going to, like, grade your work? Because I'd give you an A! I've never felt so… Alive! I feel strong, and powerful. It's… Different." She said, smiling. I smiled back at her, nervous. She grabbed the potion, and I put it in my bag.

"That's probably just the magic. Witch said that a lot was released when I made the potion. Now, come here, and hold my hands." I said, holding out my hands, and she took them. I knew I could teleport both of us, since dad had taught us how to use this ability. It was one of the only things he taught us, and it was one of my happy memories from him. But I'd done it with mom a bunch of times, and this was no different. I closed my eyes, and pictured the Witch's hut, and there was the brief disjointedness, and we were there. I figured it was best not to let Leia run into any of the townsfolk.

"There you are, Apprentice. I assume this is Leia?" She asked, and Leia smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Witch! Daryll's told me a lot about you, along with the rest of the townspeople. Wow, so you can teleport, Apprentice?" She said, turning to me, and I nodded. She smiled. "That's pretty cool. Now, what do you think, Witch? Didn't Apprentice do a good job?" She asked, smiling. Witch frowned. I handed her the potion.

"Well, the potion is solid, but it reacted to you in quite a weird way… It appears that, since you were already part human, you retained that part, but half of you was also turned into, well… Apprentice. If he had asked me, I would have told him to put not only a scale, but also a strand of your hair. That way your transformation would be smooth all over. As it is… I cannot reverse it, but luckily it appears that the three day time limit still holds." She said, examining both the potion and Leia. Leia looked confused.

"Why would you need to reverse it?" She asked, and Witch looked at her, then me.

"You mean she doesn't know?" I shook my head.

"No, she hasn't seen herself yet. But hey, it's not that bad. Just, like, Christmas…. All over her face." Faith said, and I looked at her, appalled.

"Faith! That's not funny!" I said, and Leia looked confused for a second, but then went over to a small mirror that Witch kept on the wall. She just stood there, looking for a second, and she touched her face, shocked. She turned towards me.

"What happened?" She asked, quietly, and I felt uncomfortable.

"When I made the potion, it called for a piece of a human, and I incorrectly assumed my hair would work, because, after all, I've always _considered_ myself human… But Witch reminded me that, technically, I'm not. So when I made you 'human', I actually made you what I am. Witch, is there anything we can do for her until the potion wears off?" I asked, turning back to her, and she smiled.

"Luckily, this is easily fixed. Here, let me." She said, touching Leia's face. A purple shimmer covered Leia's body for a second, and then she looked normal, but still 'human'. She looked back in the mirror, and smiled.

"Thank you so much, both of you! And you said I had three days and three nights, right?" She asked, and Witch nodded. "Thank you so much! I need to go find Jack!" She said, turning to run out of the house, but Witch stopped her.

"Here, take the potion." She said, but first waved a hand over it. It shimmered with that same purple color, and then the potion, while looking the same, now had a bit of purple sparkles floating around in it. "It will now make you look exactly as you are. Use it wisely." She said, and Leia nodded.

"Thank you, Witch. I will." She said, running out of the house. Witch turned to me.

"You need to be more careful with your magic. You're way too powerful to be messing around the way you are. I know you helped Flora with her cooking. Magic is too easily abused. Now, Jack has found almost 53 harvest sprites; you should go out and try to summon a few more. Then you can leave; I've taught you everything I can." She said, almost angry. I nodded sadly.

I made my way to the Goddess's Pond, and sat down in front of it, just staring at it. At this point, it was black out, but I could still see by the light of the full moon, which reflected in the pond. I just sat there for a while, not really thinking about anything.

Someone sat down beside me, and when I look over, it was Faith. She didn't say anything, and we just sat there for a time. After a while, I closed my eyes, and did something Witch had taught me; I opened up my third eye.

Now, the third eye is able to see the magic around you. Everywhere there is magic; in the air, the trees, even the soil. That's why, when the goddess tree was dying in Castanet, the whole town went with it; the tree was the manifestation of that magic. With my third eye, I could watch the magic around me.

I was lost in the swirling colors, but after a few minutes, I focused on the pond, and saw something weird. There was a sort of… Shimmer, in the magic there. It was almost unnoticeable, but still there. So, I did something I'd never done before. I reached out with my mind, and tugged at the shimmer, moving it back into place. But it wouldn't budge.

I knew there was something wrong about it, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. So, I just sat back, and watched it for a few minutes.

As I watched it, I noticed that it kind of went from the pond, and looped back in. It was like the magic was meant to just… Emanate from the pond, but instead, something was forcing it back in. And, looking further, I noticed that it wasn't actually going INTO the pond, but THROUGH the pond, instead. So, I reached out again, and followed the loop back through, and it was almost like I'd left my body. I felt myself move through the portal in the water, to a dark place. A place that I didn't recognize, but that I knew was a bad place. And in the middle of all of that darkness, a bright light was shining, and I got the sense of a warm smile, and love. It felt just like the Goddess at home, and so I reached out and grabbed the light, and dragged it back through the portal, to where my body lay in front of the pond.

I gasped and opened my eyes in time to see a bright light shoot out of the pond and burst into a million sparkles. And then, standing in the center of the pond, was a woman with green hair. And she wasn't just standing in the center, she was standing on TOP of the water.

"You… You must be the son. I can feel it; you have that same spark in you. Thank you, young one. Now, let's send you back to your own world." She said, and waved a hand, and I felt the whole world do a three sixty, and then I was standing in front of the Goddess Tree in Castanet.


	12. Not Quite the Same

_**A.N. Back again! I know it's been a while, but I lost my way in the story. I'm moving back into it, but slowly. Any ideas, just let me know! **_

It was weird, being back home. After spending a month or two away, in a different world, I was changed. I was now essentially a Wizard in my own right; I was powerful, and a completely different person. I may still be insecure and shy, but I had power, something I never had before.

But walking from the mining district back to our farm, everything was the same. Nothing had really changed from how I remembered it. It was dark now, and everyone seemed to be asleep, but everything was as dusty and old as ever, but comforting somehow. I hadn't realized how homesick I had become until I was back. I missed my sister, and the Goddess, as well as the people I had just barely met, like the Witch and Wizard.

My first indication that something was different was when I could finally see our house.

Yes, it was still in the same place, and it looked exactly the same as always, but… It wasn't pink. Instead, it was yellow, and as I got closer, the door was green. Everything was the same; all the crops were the right ones that mom would plant for the season, and I could sense all of the animals in the barns, but… They weren't treated like ours were. No, these animals had never been touched by magic such as mine. But, somehow, I knew they were the same animals. Something was definitely weird.

Walking over to the door, I pulled out my key from my pocket where I'd kept it the two months I was gone. It slid into the lock and turned smoothly, and I heard the lock click open. Mom always made sure the door was locked at around 8; if we didn't have our key with us, and we got left outside, we'd have to knock and wake her up.

Inside, it was dark. I couldn't see anything, but I was tired, and made my way through the familiarity with ease, to the door at the foot of the bed; mom was always a light sleeper, and I'd mastered the act of moving with silence from many nights spent late at the Goddess Spring.

In our room, I moved over to my bed, which was empty, like I expected, and I fell into it, and slipped into a long needed sleep. Faith, once again a small flying ball of pink light, settled on the pillow next to me.

"Mark! Wake up! I think someone's in my bed!" I heard a harsh whisper, and woke up. It felt like it had only been a few hours since I'd fallen asleep, but now I was wide awake. I opened my eyes to see a blue-haired girl leaning over Emily's bed and shaking a young blue-haired boy awake.

"Sasha! Go away! I'm tired." He mumbled, sleepily, and she shook him a bit harder. I sat up, a bit startled.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, quietly. The girl, Sasha, froze, and Mark sat up, suddenly more awake than before.

"That's a good question, coming from the boy who broke into our house at night. How about you answer that first?" The boy asked, looking at me with his bright blue eyes. The girl had the same eyes, and they reminded me of someone, I just couldn't place it…

"You're… You're…! But that's impossible… You aren't children of the Goddess, are you?' I asked, suddenly able to place the eyes. I had seen them so many times before, from that soft face, easing my anxiety and helping me to come to terms with who I was.

"H...How did you know that?" Sasha asked, and I shook my head, shocked.

"Because I've spent more time at the Springs than I care to admit. And because I'm the son of the Harvest God." I said, quietly. Sasha looked at me intently, and Mark just nodded, as if that was okay.

"You definitely look the way dad's described him, but… Who's your mother?" She asked, and I felt myself swell with pride.

"My mother is Molly, the Hero of Castanet!" I said, feeling very proud of myself. Sasha looked at me weird for a moment, and then she shook her head.

"That's impossible; our dad is Kasey, the Hero of Castanet." She said. At that point, Faith got up with a yawn, and looked around, then fluttered up onto my shoulder.

"You're both right. Luca, it seems that the Goddess from Forget-Me-Not Valley sent us to the right place, but at the same time, the wrong one. See, each world has many different variations of the same place. In this one, your mother was a man, and he married the Harvest Goddess. In another, your mother looked entirely different, and married, say, Toby. In each case, the person who is filling the role of your mother is still the Hero, but the way they got there, and even the person they married, is different. Now, can we all get to sleep and talk about it in the morning? I mean, for the sake of the God, you guys are technically related. Or, well, Sasha and Luca are both the same person, anyways." She said, and Sasha nodded.

"Sure, but I want my bed back. You can sleep upstairs, on the couch. There should be some extra blankets in the-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Cabinet next to it?" I asked, and she looked surprised. "It's the same place my mother keeps it." I supplied, and she nodded.

"Come on, Faith, let's go up and get some sleep." I said, and we headed up the stairs. I made up the couch, and fell right back to sleep.


	13. Super Animal Care Powers, GO!

_**A.N. In response to Cotton Candy Mareep's question about how Faith knows so much, let's just attribute it to the fact that the Harvest God made her. In all actuality, that was kind of my thought process there, but also I wanted someone to know what was going on, you know? Faith just seemed to be a perfect scape-goat, especially since, from my understanding, the rest of the Sprites were made by the Goddess, so I figured the ones from the God could have a little more… Or something.**_

I woke up in the morning, having no clue where I was. Instead of stone walls, or even pink walls, it was a weird multi-colored circle pattern. Through the single window, rain pounded against the glass hard. As I woke up a bit more, I remembered the events late last night, and I almost freaked out. How had I ended up here? It wasn't even close to the right place. I mean, it was, but… My mom was a man.

I calmed myself down some, using a few breathing techniques I learned from Witch, and closed my eyes, focusing on the world around me. "Navitas Ostendo Volo." I whispered, and opened my eyes. I felt a bit of my magical center stir, and then my vision swirled with colors and light, but I could still see fine. It was almost like, when you're in a dark room, and light's coming in the window, and you can actually see it. I could see through the colors, but also I could see them clearly.

What I was seeing was the energy around me. I had done this spell a few times in Forget-Me-Not Valley, but never in my own world, or this version of it. The spell seemed to be almost identical here; I saw swirling patterns in the air, blue and light greens and yellow swirled around the room in a kaleidoscope, mixing and swirling and un-mixing to form millions of combinations of color. In the shadows I saw purples and blues and some black. Outside it was mostly greys and steely blues, but it was all amazing.

I was hoping to see something useful, but nothing was wrong. I looked at my watch, and it was six am. I decided to get up, so I headed down the staircase, leaving Faith to her beauty sleep. She was nothing like Finn; where Finn got up and went everywhere with mom, Faith slept in and sometimes even did her own thing. But we were definitely friends, just content not to spend every waking moment together. Plus, the one time I tried waking her up at six, she got REALLY angry….

In what would normally be my room, Sasha and Mark were just getting up. The spell I'd used allowed me to see auras as well, and I wasn't surprised to see that theirs were both a nice light blue, exactly like the Goddess's, which reminded me of how I shared my father's aura color. It must be a demi-god thing.

"Good, you're up. It's dad's wedding anniversary today, so we're making him sleep in and have a relaxing day. You can help me with the cows and sheep!" mark said, and I smiled. It would be nice to get back to farm work. I loved the magic Witch taught me, but this was where I belonged, doing farm work.

"Sure, I would love to. I haven't helped out on a farm in almost two months now." I said, and Sasha looked at me weird.

"I thought you were supposed to be me? Doesn't that mean you live on a farm with your mother?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I haven't been home for a while. In fact, I was trying to get home when I got here. I'm sorry I kind of broke in last night… I really thought I was home. I know I acted all calm last night, and that probably freaked you out a bit. I'd expended a lot of energy just before I got here, so I was exhausted. How about we start over? I'm Luca." I said, holding my hand out to Sasha. She smiled nervously.

"I guess we can. I'm Sasha. It's nice to meet you." She said, tucking a braid behind her ear that I hadn't noticed the night before. Now that I actually looked at her, I saw that her hair was a lot longer than Emily's was, actually going down her back a bit, and she had it part in the middle, with a single braid on the left side of the part, kind of like the Wizard's. I found it a bit cute.

"And I'm Mark!" Mark said, and we all laughed. We went outside after that, and their dad, Kasey, was still asleep, so we tiptoed by. Outside it was pouring, so Mark and I ran to the barn while Sasha went into the poultry barn. Inside, I shook out my hair, and whispered "Desino." The energy overlay disappeared, and I looked around.

It was amazing how similar this place was. The barn looked exactly the same, and all of the animals were, as well. They had four cows, two sheep and two goats, just like us. And, just like at home, there were two black cows, one black and white, and one brown, as well as one white sheep and one black sheep, and lastly a white goat and a black goat.

I started as I always did; I went over to the shelf at the side of the door, and grabbed the brush that looked exactly like the one that mom had given me when I was younger; it was my favorite brush. It even felt worn in the same places. I walked over to my favorite cow, the brown one, and looked into her eyes, and whispered soothing nonsense to her. She calmed, and almost seemed to smile, and I started brushing her. I felt the familiar red energy course through me and out of the brush, leaving an almost, but not quite, invisible red sheen over the animal. As I worked, I felt my brain just phase out, and I settled back into my routine. I worked my way around the barn in a sort of U, brushing, petting, and soothing each animal. After I finished that, I grabbed the milker and clipped the shears to my belt; my magic had made the sheep's wool grow all the way out, which wasn't surprising. My animal magic had made it so that we could cut and milk our sheep pretty much daily back home. It even seemed fuller and nicer than before.

I started with the brown cow again, and made my way around the U, packaging up the milk and other things as I went. It was almost bliss, taking care of the animals again. They all seemed really happy, too, after I was done. They seemed to fill out a bit, and seem extra healthy, the way the animals back home had always looked. After I had packaged everything up into the shipping bins the way mom always taught me, I finally remembered Mark as I put everything back on the shelf. I turned to him, and he was just standing there, wide-eyed and mouth agape, as he looked at the animals.

"H-How did you do that?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"I've always been able to do that. It's one of the things I inherited from my dad. My sister can make crops grow really fast, just by watering them. We have this magic that comes out through farm work. Why, can't you and your sister do anything like that?" I asked, and he started to shake his head, but then stopped, lost in thought.

"Well, now that you mention it… Sasha can make friends really easily. Like, people love her. She may be a bit soft-spoken, but everyone loves her. She even made everyone forget about us not having a 'real' mom. It's not the same with me, although people like me right enough. I can find things in the mine really easily, though. I can even refine things myself, and I never get glass or scrap metal, unlike when dad used to get it done at the Accessory Store. " He said, and I smiled.

"It's because we're demi-gods. It must be different for me and my sister because our dad is a higher deity, but the same rules apply. Here, let's go see how Sasha's doing, and so I can see what you've got for poultry." I said, and we ran over to the other barn.

Inside, they had four chickens and four ducks, as well as four silkworms in the center. Sasha was still setting out the feed on the one side of the room, and if she was anything like me, she had only really just started. I forget how much quicker I could do everything than mom.

I walked over to the feed bin, and grabbed a bag, and went over and started feeding and petting the silkworms, which immediately began that slight red glow, and wove silk cocoons right before my eyes. I then harvested them, and used the maker in back to make really high quality silk yarn, and then finished helping Sasha feed the rest of the barn. As she watched me work, she kinda drew back and just watched, as I petted and picked up each bird, then harvest the eggs, the quality increasing before her eyes just by a touch. I packaged everything up, and turned to her, a bit sheepish. She had the same expression that Mark had in the barn. I noted that the birds and worms looked healthier, as well.

"What did you just do?" Sasha asked, but she didn't seemed angry or anything. More… Amazed, and grateful. I felt myself blush.

"Well, I just… Took care of the animals." I said, and she shook her head.

"No, you did more than that; I saw the quality of the eggs increase just because you touched it. Can you teach me how to do that?" She asked, and I shook my head. Her face, eager before, dropped a bit, but she nodded. "It's because of your dad, isn't it?' She asked, and I nodded.

"From what Mark told me though, you guys can do some nice things as well. He told me about his mining abilities, and your social power. You don't know how lucky you are; back where I live, nobody really likes us. All they see is a woman with two kids and no husband, and who really never had a boyfriend, either. The adults, they say things… And the village kids, they listen. It's upsetting, but Emily and I manage because we have each other, no matter what." I said, a tear slipping down my cheek. I missed Emily, and I knew she probably missed me, as well. School's hard when your only friend is an invisible piece of your own soul.

"Oh my! That sounds horrible. I guess I never thought about how everyone else must see things. I guess we just assumed everyone thought Candace was our mother. Not that it would be possible. But our mother never really came up, even though Jin and Irene never saw us born." She said, and I just shrugged. It was fine; I was actually glad they didn't have to go through the life Emily and I had.

"Well, now that I helped you guys, I'm going to go somewhere. I'll be back later, okay?" I said, and Mark nodded, but Sasha hesitated.

"Could I… Come with you?" She asked, blushing. I blushed as well, but I shook my head.

"No, it's best if I go alone. I'm going to go see my father." I said.


	14. He's Kind?

_**A.N. Yay! Two stories in one night (no guarantee I'll upload it the same night, though, lol). I had fun with my other story, but this is my baby :D A big thank-you to naomi221b and Cotton Candy Mareep; you two have been here since the beginning, and I've enjoyed reading your reviews! You guys keep the story going :D**_

The walk to the mining district seemed to take forever. I was nervous to see my father, especially since I was in a different world. Would he be the same guy? I had mixed feelings as it was; I was terrified of him, but I also resented him for never being there. I guess the worst part is that I understand his side, but I still hate him sometimes, like when I see mom crying in her sleep.

I walked to the runes carved into the side of the entrance to the mines, and I noticed immediately that the portal wasn't activated. Figures, since father set it up to make it easier for mom to visit him. But, since I was not only his child, but also a Wizard, maybe…

I walked over to the carvings, and when I touched them, I felt the power thrumming through them. I let it flow through me, and it immediately connected to that part of me. The part that was inherently magical. I had learned long ago that I couldn't just teleport up to the top of the mountain; it was one of the only places I'd never been able to. But touching those runes, I practically did it without meaning to. Suddenly, like in my own world, I was standing at the top of the mountain. The glowing of the runes faded, but I now knew I could open the portal, however briefly, on my own.

I made my way towards my father's throne, my knees feeling like jelly. I had never, ever come here alone; I was always with mom and Emily, or even just Emily. And even then it was only two or three times a year.

When I reached the top of the stairs, right before his throne, my shaking was so bad I could hardly move. Faith appeared by my side, sensing my distress, and on noticing where we were, just settled on my shoulder. I straightened up, feeling a lot better just from the comfort of her warm body resting on my shoulder.

"Hello?" I called out to the empty space. I didn't expect a reply, not really. It shocked me when the glowing red light materialized in front of me, and from it stepped the man who I had both respected, feared, and hated most of my life.

He was exactly as I remembered. Tall, with two-toned flaming red hair reaching his feet. His skin was nicely bronzed in a way mine never would be, and his muscles seemed to bulge. His whole body was surrounded by a visible red aura, and his piercing red eyes stared through me. But, something weird happened. He seemed surprised.

"You… You have my aura, but I do not know you. Who are you?" He asked, and it wasn't in anger, but in real curiosity, even wonder.

"I'm, well… I'm your son." I said, nervous. He seemed to examine me for a second, and then he nodded. His face slipped back into the bored expression I remembered so much. That was the only expression I ever saw, except the happy smile he got when he looked at my mother.

"You must be from one of the other Castanets. Here, the only demi-gods are the Goddess's children. But you… You're a higher caliber. Unlike the goddess, my energy is not spread out among every dimension; in each world, I'm my own god. But that's because my job is much harder, whereas she can be spread thin and still perform her job. Is… Is your life good?" He asked, looking concerned again. This man… He was so much like my dad, but… Not.

"I guess. My mom is amazing. But I don't really know you; you're too busy. We're happy, mom Emily and I, but my mother is definitely sad a lot, too. She cries in her sleep; she really loves you." It was nice to say this to him, knowing he wasn't really my dad. I mean yes, but no.

"Amazing. I never imagined even one aspect of myself could fall in love with a human; I'm just too busy. I wonder why I didn't just make her a goddess so she could live with me?" He muttered, and I stowed that away for another time.

"But that's not why I'm here. I was in a Forget-Me-Not valley, on your orders, and when I managed to rescue the goddess there, she sent me here. I think there's a reason, I'm just not sure what it is yet." I said, and he nodded.

"The aspect of the Goddess there is definitely a lot more ditzy than the one here, but she doesn't usually do anything without a reason, as goes with all the others. You must have a role to play here, or there's something here that she knew. I would recommend talking to the aspect here, if you want to know more. I have no connection to that world; or any of the others, for that matter. I have a bit of a sense of whether all is right, but unfortunately it only extends to other worlds; in my own I can be quite blind to the overall health. I'm too busy making sure all is balanced to notice. Here, take this with you." He said, waving his hand. On my right pointer finger, a ring with a brilliant red stone appeared. It looked exactly like the one my mother had. "That's called a Sun Ring; it's the mark of favor bestowed upon those I deem worthy. I can generally only give out one every hundred years or so, so I assume I gave one to your mother. I rarely give them out, so I want you to have one. Show it to the goddess if she is resistant." He said, smiling at me. It was… weird. He was never… nice. Just stern. I think this aspect of himself was… lonely.

"I will. Thanks… dad." I said, and he smiled wider. I decided it must be lonely on the top of this mountain. I vowed to myself to try and visit more often, even if he doesn't want me here.

"Now, go run along. I need to get back to work." He said, abruptly. It was ok, though. I realized now that he was more complicated than I'd thought before. He was more like an akward child, more like… me. At least when it came to his family. I knew he could be rather rude to almost anyone else; he is, like me, a redhead. He has a wicked temper. Mine is controlled through sheer will, but being an all-powerful god… I shudder to think.

I headed down to the runes, and got out of there.


	15. Where did it go?

_**A.N. Sorry it's been a while; I've been working, and a bit depressed, but I figured I could put that behind me and try to do another chapter. My goal is to at least shoot out a chapter a month, but no guarantees. I may have more time for a little while though, so I'll definitely try! And finally, a thanks to Madame Joker, I hope you stay around a while! Also, I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for my absence. And can anyone think of a name? Pm me! Read on and you'll understand, hopefully, lol.**_

* * *

Walking to the Goddess Tree was different, in this strange but familiar world. My brain was trying to process everything, but it was hard. A dad that cared, a different me, a better world… It was mind-boggling. My whole life had been turned upside down in such a short while… This was only my first day here. This is the way my life could have gone, and I was sad that Emily hadn't been able to grow up this way. I didn't really care that much about myself; I could manage, no matter what. But Emily, I worried about her. She was so strong, stronger than me, but she was lonely, and while I was content just to have her, she wanted more, which was something I couldn't give her.

I shook myself out of my past when I got nearer to the Pond, and walked carefully across the crumbling path to the other side, and saw the Goddess just standing there with her soft smile like she always had. It was like a hug from my mother, just by looking at her smile. I hadn't realized how much I missed home until that minute, and I almost broke down in tears, but then I gathered myself.

"Goddess." I said, bowing slightly. I wasn't entirely sure how to address her. She wasn't MY goddess, so it was different, even if she looked just like her.

"Skip the formalities, Luca, I know who you are." She said, and her soft smile got warmer as she laughed at me. "You forget that all my aspects are linked! I may not always have the same personality, but in this case I am almost the same goddess you know. I remember you. And I know why you're here, but I'm not sure how much I can tell you. When the Witch sent my other self to that cold, dark world, there was something there that was shaken loose by her light. It followed her back, but it couldn't really get through the worlds. So it drifted in the portals for what seemed to it like centuries, but really only lasted for the course of a few milli-seconds. It came out here, in this land, and it was… Well, it was a being of shadow. I never got a good look at it, for I chose to hide myself within my tree. There is one thing I know of it, and that is this; it is not corporeal, so it needs a body. That means that it should have found one by now. I've had a little experience with similar beings, and I've found that they cannot leave their host until they have either been driven out, or their host has been killed. Now, this thing seemed to radiate evil, so it cannot be good. My other aspect sent you here to help save this world, as it cannot survive if this being is allowed to live. Now, you're going to have to figure out a way to deal with it. Take this." She said, waving a hand. Around my neck appeared a small pendant, a stone of some sort, and it was a blue green swirl that changed and melded endlessly. It was beautiful, but I slipped it into my shirt.

"That is an earth pendant, my symbol, like the Harvest God's Sun Pendant, but nowhere near as powerful. I can give them out freely, but only to those worthy. It may help you in the future.." She said. I nodded. This was interesting. I reached out mentally to the ring my sort-of father gave me, and… I was shocked. It was filled with power, a power that was extremely familiar, but slightly different. As I continued to examine the energy signature, it hit me. It was almost like my own! I had never really examined my own energy; it's just something that's there, you know? Like your eyes; you know what they look like, but would you recognize them in someone else's head?

"Thank you." I said, and she smiled at me, and then dissolved into millions of blue sparkles, which all floated up and collected into the branches of her tree. That had always been the way she would tell me it was time to leave, or at least that she needed to leave, so I turned around, and there was… Sasha.

"I could feel you come here, so I figured I'd come meet you afterwards. I waited out in the mining district until I felt mom leave. I hope you aren't mad at me." She said, looking down, fiddling with her hands. I knew exactly what was going on; she was embarrassed. I could see myself in her; it was kind of weird. I felt myself blush as well.

"No, it's fine." I said, and she looked up at me.

"So… What else do you need to do?" She asked, and I thought for a moment.

"Well, I need to figure out how to get rid of something evil… I think I should go see either the Witch Princess, or the Wizard… What do you think?" I asked, and she seemed to think a bit.

"Well, I would see the Wizard first. He may be a bit withdrawn, but I'd think it would be easier than dealing with the Witch. She took it a bit bad when dad chose the goddess over her…" She said, and blushed. I gasped.

"You mean… This world is almost exactly like my own! Well, except opposite… My mother almost chose the Wizard. But if here, he almost chose the Witch Princess, that means… He was never friends with the Wizard?' I asked, and Sasha thought about it for a second.

"Well, not exactly. Yes, he started to be friends, but when dad chose to pursue the Witch, he withdrew. I'm not really sure what he's up to lately, actually." She said, and I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." I said, and walked over to Sasha, and held out my hand. "Here, take my hand." I said, and she looked at me, deep into my eyes, and nodded. She took my hand, and I teleported us to the wizards front door. I let go of Sasha's hand, and she stumbled, gasping and holding her stomach, and I chuckled. I remembered the first time I'd done that; it felt really weird.

"Wh-what just happened?" She asked, when she managed to recover a bit.

"We teleported. I'm not sure if you could do it." I said, and she nodded, taking it in stride. She was so much like myself, it was eerie. I could only imagine how she saw me.

I turned to the door, and knocked. After a few seconds, a soft voice came from within.

"Go… Away." It said, and I knew who it was.

"Wizard, I need your help." I said, and there was a pause.

"Who are… you?" He asked, and I thought about it.

"Well, you don't know me. My name is… Apprentice." I said, looking pointedly at Sasha, who nodded.

"Who's… Apprentice?" Came the reply, and I sighed.

"This is taking too long." I muttered, and teleported inside his house with a pop. It was weird, because it took a lot more energy than I had expected; the Wizard had defenses set up. But as I had learned when the Witch had trained me, they may have precision, but where I lack that, I make up for in sheer force of power. Since my dad is a god, I had nearly twice the power they do.

There, in the center of the room, sitting in front of his crystal ball, was the Wizard. He looked at me startled, and then examined me, and sat back in his chair, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"You reek… of her." He said, and I looked down at myself, not seeing what he did.

"Who?" I asked, and he sighed again.

"The Witch Princess… But… That's unusual…" He said, sitting up in confusion. He studied me again and then frowned. "I swear… That energy is… Her. But also it's… Not." He said, and I nodded.

"It's the Witch from Forget-Me-Not Valley. She was my teacher. But that's not why I'm here. I need your help; I need you to consult the crystal ball and see either the future, or the hearts of the villagers. Somebody has an evil in them." I said, and he frowned.

"I… Cannot see… the future. But I can… See the hearts. What kind… of… evil?" He asked, sitting back and gazing into the ball.

"I'm not sure. The goddess herself didn't seem to know. She said it wasn't corporeal, and that it needed a host. It also came in through the springs." I said, and his eyes widened as he stared into the ball.

"That is… Not good." He said, and a sliver of fear shot through my spine.

"What is it?" I asked, and he turned to me. His eyes had gone white, and his voice had gotten deeper. He seemed to be… In a trance.

"In the beginning, there were three gods. One of the land, one of the people, and one of the night. The god of the land was the strongest, so he declared himself the King, and the other two bowed to him, for he was superior, and they accepted that. The goddess of the people liked that she only had to watch over the people, and she spread herself thin over the universe. The god of the land separated himself, so that only one of him existed in each part of the universe. But now there was the third god, the god of night. He was stronger than the goddess of the people, but not as strong as the god of the land. He was tasked with making the night safe, for back then there were hideous monsters that lurked in the dark; demons and werewolves and fae. He was also tasked with helping the spirits of mortals crossing over after death. All was fine, for a time. But as the mortals settled the lands, the monsters receded, and his job became boring. So he began to plot against the god of the land, and began devouring the souls of the dead, instead of helping them cross over. When the other two gods found out, they banished him to a dimension far away from any of those that had life, and destroyed his body, making him one of the spirits he had so readily devoured. And ever since, he has plotted his revenge." When he was done, the Wizard slumped forward, grabbing on to the edge of the desk.

"This evil… is that… god. And he is… in… YOU."


	16. The Kappa

_**A.N. Sorry for the cliff hanger, I just thought it would be a fun way to end one of the longest chapters I've ever written; make sure you're reading it! But I digress. Winter Oak: Thank you for your review! And yes, it is hard :/ I'm going to eventually have to pick a bad guy, and I'm not sure who I could pick, they all have their Harvest Moon goodness, lol. Well, on to the story!**_

* * *

"Wh-what do you mean, it's in me?" I asked the Wizard, and he looked straight in my eyes.

"When you… first came here, he… was already here. The goddess… had entered… her tree, and… he was still… there. You came here… seconds later. He entered you, because… you were the… strongest… nearby. Your magic… Keeps him dormant. But if you… Use it too… much, he could awaken. You need to… Bind him, or… move him." He said, and I felt my eyes widen.

"When you say use my magic too much, you mean…?" I asked, unable to finish. I hadn't had my magic long, but I couldn't imagine not having it.

"Very rarely… If ever." I felt my stomach drop.

"What if… I've used it a lot today?" I asked, feeling numb. The Wizard looked at me, his face impassive.

"You are… Fine. But I would… be careful for the… rest of today. Meaning I would… Not use it. And you may… still use your… demigod abilities." He said, and I felt my eyes widen. I hadn't mentioned this to him. He half smiled at me.

"I know one… when I see… one. Your teleportation… had a red… aura. Only one… it could… be. I almost thought… he was… here. Your abilities… are magical, but… not in the… same way. They are… safe. They come… from him." He said, and I nodded, deep in thought. So I could still use my demigod powers, just not my more magical ones. Well, I could live with that. I could still teleport, and take care of the animals. But I probably shouldn't force my way into any more magical dwellings.

Then I thought about it, and I closed my eyes, looking at my energy.

On the top, I could see just red, sparking and alive, just like my father. But as I looked deeper within, it was black at my core. A sluggish, rancid black, gripping my magical core and sucking, like a leach. But it couldn't get to the energy for some reason, so it was just curled there, waiting. And since my powers came from around me, I could still use them, but my magic came from there directly.

Let me explain. When I use one of the powers, like when I took care of the animals this morning, I use magic, and yes, it comes from my center, but not directly. At any point and time, magic is already in my body, pooling into my aura and around, to end up back in my center. I found this out when I was training with the Witch. She tried to explained that, since I was a demigod, half of my body was made of energy, and it was held in form by my human half. See, a god is pure energy, taken physical form, but they have no set physical form, and my father and the goddess are different in that they have a gender.

The Witch explained that the other gods, the ones who had been forgotten for eons, had no gender, at least not unless they chose to. But those gods had turned back into energy, and were no longer technically living. But back to my body. In order to keep my two halves together, my magical center acted as sort of a glue, to hold the mortal and immortal pieces together. If it didn't, I could either die, or become two people, the Witch didn't know, and warned me not to mess with it. See, everyone has a magical center, just not everyone can access it. Demigods, by nature, are able to, but only in certain ways, i.e. their 'powers'. This is a side effect of the magical center holding them together, and while it does come from the magical center, it doesn't, exactly. Well, that's how the Witch explained it, anyways. I didn't exactly pull much out of that other than my powers aren't magic, and that I shouldn't mess with my body.

"I think I'm going to go back home…" I said, and exited the building, only to find Sasha pressing her ear to the door. Hmmm, she was snooping…

"Oh. Hi." She said, blushing. I blushed back.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, and she turned even redder, if it was possible.

"Pretty much everything. Hey, I have an idea. It's still raining, so that's actually one of the reasons I was listening; it's getting kind of cold." I hadn't actually noticed; I had always loved the rain. But I noticed that I was soaked, and I laughed.

"I guess it is. What did you think of?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, there's a kappa that lives in the river, and he only comes out when it's raining. Maybe we should go see him?" She asked, and I thought about it.

I had heard of kappas when I was training with the Witch; apparently one lived in the next town over. But they were unpredictable creatures, often tending to either be evil, or good, but always curious. And there was one more thing I remembered about kappas…

"Does your father keep stock seeds? I know my mom does. We'll need cucumber." I said, and Sasha seemed to think for a second.

"I know he keeps stock seed, but I'm not sure if we have cucumber. I'd have to check. Why?" She asked, and I sighed, unsure if it would even work anyways. Not only was it out of season, since it was spring, but there was also only one strong demigod here…

When my sister and I were younger, we found that, by holding hands and concentrating, we could make plants grow faster, even reaching maturity before our eyes. It was something we rarely did, and never told anybody about, because it took a lot of energy the first time we did it. We had done it enough now, when we wanted to make something special, that we could just do it, but I had never tried to do it without her, and without my magic…

"Do you know where your brother is?" I asked suddenly. Sasha looked startled, but nodded.

"Yeah, he's probably at the house, either in the barn or our room, just slacking off. Why?" She asked, and I nodded, holding out a hand. She took it.

"We need him." I said, teleporting us into their room. Mark was lying on his bed, and when we appeared before him, he didn't notice at first. He seemed to be reading something, but I didn't catch the title.

All of a sudden, he glanced up, and gasped, dropping the book on the floor. "Wh-where did you guys come from?" He said, eyes wide, and Sasha laughed.

"We teleported. It's something Luca can do. We might need your help, so come with us." She said, and he nodded.

"Ok, but with what?" He asked, and Sasha shrugged.

"I'm not sure. What are we doing, Luca?" She asked, and I blushed, realizing I had just expected her to know what I was thinking.

"My sister and I can combine our powers to grow plants. We need at least one cucumber, so I figured that the two of you might be able to stand in for my sister. Kappas love cucmbers, so if the one in the river is a bad one, we can distract him with the cucumber and get away. And if he's good, he might be willing to help us for the cucumber; they can't grow them themselves easily. Where does your dad keep his seeds?" I asked and and Sasha smiled.

"You're so smart! I would never have known that, or even have thought about it. Well, he keeps them in the red toolbox next to his bed." She said, and I nodded, heading out to the other room, but when I opened the door, I froze. There, sitting at the table, reading a paper, was Kasey.

He looked up as the door opened, smiling, but then he frowned. "Where did you come from?" He asked, curiously. He didn't seem mad, just confused. I tried to think up an excuse, but then Sasha pushed past me, smiling.

"Dad, he's with me. We were upstairs, watching tv. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, are you mad?" She asked, worry coating her voice.

"Of course not, Sasha. I just didn't see him come in is all." He said, starting to sound less confused.

"That's because he was here early to help us with the animals. We wanted to make sure you had an amazing day. Have you seen mom yet?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No, not yet. She said she'd be here later, though. I know she's busy, so I can wait." He said, smiling, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. It was the same look my mother had. Being married to a god had to be hard.

"Oh, ok. Tell her I said hi when she gets here, ok? I'm not sure if I'll be home. Do we have any cucumber seeds?" She aske,d and he nodded.

"Yeah, they should be in the bottom of the toolbox. Why do you ask?" She said, and she frowned.

"It's not important dad. At least, not yet. If it works, I'll tell you all about it later. Ok?" She asked, and I could see the look on his face, a look of sadness.

"Ok, Sasha. Just… be safe, ok?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Of course, dad. Plus, we have a harvest sprite, too. It'll be fine, dad." She said, and he looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and Faith came flying out of the bedroom like a comet, and slammed into my had, grabbing onto my hair and laughing like a maniac. I stumbled to the side; even though she only weighed, like, ten pounds, it still knocked me off balance.

"Hiya! I'm Faith." She said, settling on top of my head.

"Well, finally! I thought you were just going to sleep all day." I said, and she laughed.

"No, just until noon." I looked at my watch.

"It's 1:30." I said, and she shrugged.

"My internal clock needs to be adjusted." Finn looked up from the table where he had been sitting, and his eyes widened.

"Hey! You're a… girl? Then that means…!" He said, and Faith giggled.

"Yup, I was made by the Harvest God." She said, and he looked awed.

"I didn't know he even did that! You're so lucky!" He said, and she smiled.

"He would only do that for his kids, of course. I'm a piece of Luca's own soul, made so he could have a friend and companion to help him on his journey." She said, and I felt my face pale. She was talking too much, which had become the norm for her. But Kasey had been listening to the two sprites, and at the mention of the Harvest God having kids, his face got a bit paler.

"Y-you aren't from here, are you?" He asked, looking straight at me. I felt like a deer in the headlights.

"Um… No, I'm not. Well, yes and no. I'm from here, but not this here… It's a here where you aren't you but you are, and you're a woman and married to the Harvest god and two kids and your house is pink and not yellow and the one thing that's the same is that you're very, very sad…" I said, rambling, but he cut me off.

"I'm not sure I understand completely, but I am sure I don't want to. Just… Be safe, all of you. I know something is happening. There's a charge in the air that I haven't felt since, well, my own quest." He said, and Sasha nodded.

"We will, dad." With that, she grabbed a single cucumber seed from the toolbox, and she also grabbed an umbrella, and we headed outside, all three of us.

"Okay, let's got to the fields. We need a place that's empty." I said, and Sasha nodded.

"We just bought the land next to the pond. Come on, we haven't really used it yet." She said, leading me over to the far field, that my mother had also just bought. I was once again struck by the similarity in this place.

We stopped in a clear spot, and she handed me the seed. I planted it, and Sasha and Mark looked at me for direction.

"Okay, we need to hold hands, and just… Focus on having it grow. I know our parents aren't the same, but with you two being demigods as well, we should be fine. Let's hold hands in a circle around the plant, and try to focus your energy on the seed growing. It's kind of like when you use your individual power. I'm not sure if you notice it, but you sort of draw power from your center, but mostly from your own aura." I said, and they nodded again. They closed their eyes, and I focused as well. After a few seconds, I could see the energy rolling off of them, as well as myself. We were covered in auras of power, just like our parents, and they looked just like theirs. The energy mixed together, turning a nice, deep purple, and it flowed down into the earth, and as I watched, the cucumber plant sprouted and grew, and a nice, big cucumber appeared before my eyes, and I laughed. Sasha and Mark opened their eyes, and gasped. We let go of each other's hands, and I picked the cucumber.

"I think we're ready to go see the Kappa now." I said, and they smiled.


	17. Dinner With A Goddess

_**A.N. Sorry it's been so long… I really don't have much of an excuse. But I was talking to someone lately, and they made me realize I've been putting too much stuff off lately. I figured this was a good way to get back on track, so here I am! Please please please review, and let me know if you have any ideas for where I should go with this story. Oh, and if you have any ideas for characters, or people you would like to see, just let me know!**_

* * *

"So, how are we going to get to him?" Sasha asked, and I frowned, then I sighed.

"We're going to have to borrow a boat." I said, thinking of the boats that were always tied to the dock below the bridge. Mark gasped.

"But… those aren't ours!" He said, and I nodded.

"I know. And if I knew whose they were, I would make it up to them, but I don't. Honestly, I've never even seen anyone use them. So nobody should mind if we just borrow one for a little while. When we return it, I'll leave something for them, how's that?" I said, and Mark shrugged, looking at Sasha.

"He's right. How else can we get to the kappa?" She asked, and Mike sighed, deflating.

"I guess you're right. But I don't like it." He said, and I nodded.

"I know. Come on, we're almost to the bridge." I said, and we made our ways to the dock, and I helped Sasha untie the boat. I felt bad; this was technically stealing, even if we were planning on returning it. They weren't dirty, or rotting, they were actually rather clean and sturdy, so we piled into one, me in the center, Sasha and Mark on either end. Sasha had the cucumber in her lap; our idea was to row out to where she usually sees him, and to throw the cucumber in as an offering.

I worked the oars, slowly moving us out into the river. I used to go over to Toucan Island every once in a while, and Samson taught me how to boat, and when we got out further into calmer ocean once, he taught me how to row. It was a nice memory, from a time in my life when I didn't have many. But this wasn't a nice memory, nor a bad one I was making right now. That would be decided after we met the kappa.

It took a bit, since it was getting a little dark, and it was also still raining, and it was starting to get cold. I shivered a bit, and Sasha noticed.

"Maybe we should just go home. Maybe he'll come out tomorrow." She said, and I shook my head, determined.

"No, we're already out here. We might as well see it through." It took me a while, fighting the current, but we managed to get out to the spot where Sasha said she had seen him, and she threw in the cucumber. I looked behind me, and noticed Mark was shivering at the front of the boat, and I felt bad. He should have been home, reading, warm in his bed. Instead I'd dragged him out into the cold rain to chase a water demon on the off chance he knew something about what was happening.

After a few minutes fighting the current, which wasn't strong, but was definitely making it hard to stay in the same place, I thought nothing was going to happen, and I sighed. As soon as I had, there was a faint green glowing coming from under the water, and we all gasped. A figure rose from the water, to about his waist, and I gaped. It… wasn't exactly what I had expected. Instead of a monster, there was… A young man. He was definitely not human, but not exactly a kappa, either. He had shaggy brown hair, big green eyes, and slightly green skin, and he was cute, too, and around my age. Not a monster. But... He appeared to be naked.

"Can I help you?" He asked, and his voice was musical, and Sasha sighed in happiness. He looked at her, and frowned. "Oh. There's a girl with you." He said, and it was my turn to frown.

"Why would that be a problem?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I'm a siren. I affect females in… a weird way. I only say you two, not her. I should go, before she gets hurt." He said, starting to sink below the water again.

"Wait!" Sasha said, reaching out, and touching his arm. A greenish-blue flash came from her hand, and then she sat back, and blinked.

"Wh-what just happened?" The boy asked, and Sasha shook her head, as if to clear it.

"I don't know. I was sad to see you leave, but when I touched you… I didn't care anymore. You just look like a normal boy to me now." She said, and his face filled with awe.

"Anyways, we were looking for the kappa that lives here." I said, and his face got sad.

"I'm sorry, my father left almost a year ago. I'm the only person who lives in the river now." He said, and I frowned. But then I had an idea.

"Do you… Want to come back with us? Maybe you could help us, instead. And at their house, there's only Sasha for girls, and she seems fine now." I said, and he seemed to think about it, and then brought the cucumber up out of the water.

"Are there… More of these there?" he asked, innocently, and I had to laugh.

"Yes, we can get you more cucumbers, if you want." I said, and his face lit up. He threw the cucumber back into our boat, and then looked at us, as if to figure out how to get in.

"Hey, why don't you teleport us?" Mark asked, and I frowned. I'd never tried to teleport more than one other person.

"O-okay… We need to hold hands." I said, holding out my hands to Mark and Sasha, respectively.

The took one of my hands, and also one of the boy's. I closed my eyes, thinking about Kasey's living room. I felt the familiar tug of my power, and when I opened my eyes, we were in the room, Kasey and the Harvest Goddess standing in the kitchen, looking into each other's eyes. But then, I had a second to realize we were still in the boat, and that we were also floating in mid-air above what I assumed was the table. Then there was a huge crash as we fell, and I looked up, dazed, to see the boy from the river, completely naked, standing in the room as well. I sighed.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen." I said.

* * *

The Harvest Goddess had sent the boat back to the dock, with a small amount of money in it, as well as fixing the table with a wave of her hand. We had gotten the boy, Destin, dressed in some of Kasey's clothes, which fit him, because he was a bit taller than me. Out of the water, he looked just like a normal boy, with chocolate brown, shiny hair, and wide green eyes. He had a nice smile, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"So… Can any of you explain what just happened?" Kasey asked, sitting at the table, looking troubled. Sasha sat next to him, Mark across from him, Destin sat in an armchair off to the side, and I stood a little behind the Harvest Goddess, who was behind Kasey, rubbing his shoulders as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well… We teleported." Mark said, matter-of-factly. Then, after a few seconds, he looked down, sad. "It was kind of my fault. I was jealous that Luca teleported Sasha, so I suggested it. I'm sorry, dad." He said, and I felt bad, so I took a few steps forward.

"No, it was my fault. I've never done it with more than one person, and I guess I just accidentally brought the boat with me. I was cold, and tired, and I couldn't focus, so I just tried to use this room as a focus, not sure of where to put us. It's a little different than…" I trailed off. I was going to say my mother's house, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I felt a single tear slip down my cheek, and I turned away so nobody could see.

The Harvest Goddess touched my shoulder, and I looked up.

"it was neither of your faults. But I must take notice of your companion. Destin, was that your name?" She asked, and he nodded, standing up.

"I'm sorry I caused all this trouble. I can go back, if you want me to." He said, looking down at his hands, which he clutched together. We hadn't actually gotten a chance to talk yet.

"No, I was actually going to give you a gift, young Destin." The Goddess said, and Destin looked up, shocked.

"A… Gift?" He asked, and she nodded, smiling.

"Why, yes! I notice you're a siren, and that just won't do! I can't have a siren wandering around my town! So, I'm going to change you. From now on, you're a water nymph!" She said, clapping her hands and smiling wide. As she did so, Destin glowed a soft blue-ish white light, which quickly turned into a flash, and when it was over, his eyes had turned the blue-green of the ocean, and his skin was slightly blue, but it quickly faded to a nice, healthy pink. He looked at the goddess in awe.

"Th-thank you!" He stuttered, dropping to his knees, and dropping on the floor in a very low bow. She gasped, shocked.

"No need to thank me, young Destin. It was your path from the moment you Sasha touched you." She said, and he looked up, shocked.

"Yes, I know everything that happens above the waters here in my town. Now!" She said, clapping her hands together and smiling once again. "Let's eat!" She said, waving her hand at the table, and a full meal appeared, as well as two extra tables. There was a plate with macaroni and cheese for Mark, spaghetti for Kasey, sushi for Sasha, as well as me, a grilled salmon and cucumbers for Destin, and a simple salad with plump green olives and sweet honey for he Goddess. And we all sat down to eat, and we talked, and laughed, and over all celebrated the anniversary of Kasey and the Goddess, in much the same way as we did at my house for my mom and dad.

Afterwards, there was cake and they exchanged presents, and then us kids left them alone, and trudged back to the other room, me and Destin sharing the couch, and Mark and Sasha in their beds, and I fell asleep happy.

* * *

**_P.N. Again, sorry I took so long... I hope this makes up for it! And sorry, I never met the Kappa, so I decided I wouldn't use him in my story. Instead, I decided to keep with the nature of my story, and create him a child for you! Sorry if it's getting a little weird, so really, tell me what you think, and I'll try to get another chapter up quicker than last time ^.^; I hope you're enjoying my series ^.^_**


	18. Discovering the Fourth

_**A.N. I'm going to try and beat this out, since I only just updated it this yesteray. I hope you guys are still reading, and not too mad that I took so long… Anyways, back to the story :D**_

* * *

Waking up for the second day in a strange place isn't as scary as the first, but it's still as disorienting. I have to admit, waking up next to a strange guy is also kind of weird, especially when you wake up to him staring at you. My first reaction was to scream, but I didn't. It took me a few minutes to recover, and he sat back, just waiting patiently.

"Why were you staring at me?" I asked him, finally, and he blushed, looking away.

"I've… never been around anyone like me before. All of you here are different, but I can sense that you're more so. You don't belong any more than I do. I can see it, in your aura. You're true aura, not the one most people can see." He said, staring at me, and I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he sighed.

"You have two auras, just like Mark and Sasha. You have the one that's easy to see, the one that takes after your parent. And yes, I can tell that you aren't human, not completely. Just like me." He said, and I stared at him, and he laughed, bitterly.

"Yes, my mother was human, just like you. I was born a long, long time ago for the outside world. For me, it's been… A lot slower. In the river, in my dad's home, time moves slowly. I've aged slowly. I'm physically and mentally twelve, but in reality I'm technically over 100 years old. I only age normally on land. But anyways, back to your aura. I can see your second aura, deep underneath the first. It's mostly purple, with spots of silvery-white, as well as some light brown here and there. And around your magical center… It's completely black, like a sucking hole. My dad taught me about this… If I remember correctly, it means you're kind, and you're sensitive to the emotions and moods of others. You can also be mysterious and secretive. You love to learn and you're a knowledgeable person. You connect well with animals and nature, and you are also exceptionally gifted. You can be intuitive and practical when you need to be, but you lack confidence in yourself. And that black… It doesn't fit well with the rest of you. Black is negative, diseased… wrong. Not something you usually find in someone like you. It's almost like… It's separate from you. Yes, that's it! All of the other colors are slightly blended, they mix a bit, move, but the black… It has sharp, defined edges, it doesn't mix. It doesn't move. It just sits in your center. It almost seems to be asleep, like a tiger in a cage, waiting for someone to slip up." He said, clearly fascinated. I felt naked, and insecure, scared of what he was saying. Of course I knew what the black was.

"I know what it is." I said, quietly, looking down at my hands. I was nervous, and sad. I didn't want to share, but that was the whole reason of going out to find him. But before, I expected a demon, a monster that I wouldn't have to hide from. But he seemed so human… even if I knew he wasn't.

"What do you mean, you know what it is?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I sighed.

"The black. I know what it is. It's not a part of my aura; it goes deeper than that. What do you know about the three gods?" I asked, and he sat back in the bed, deep in thought.

"My dad told me about them, once. Of the Harvest King, the Harvest Goddess, and the being only known as the Devourer. But there was also a fourth, if I remember correctly. See, it was balanced. Two men, and two women. The second goddess… I'm not sure if she had a name we knew. But it was her job to aid the other three. She was strong, but kind, much like the Harvest Goddess. She was about as strong as the Devourer, as they were twins. There was a story about her… My father used to tell me it when I was little. I just… I can't remember. When the two Harvest gods banished the Devourer, the unnamed goddess helped them somehow, and because of it she had to go away or something… I can't remember. But she was removed from history, and now the only ones anyone know about are the Harvest gods and sometimes vague whispers about the Devourer. In fact, I'm not sure how my father even knew about any of it. He said that afterwards, a very strong spell was cast by the Harvest gods, and that anyone who knew anything about what they did forgot, except for… Well, the monsters that the Devourer was meant to keep at bay. What was left of the monsters were moved to another dimension that was sealed off. My dad was one of the only ones to stay behind, because he and his brothers and sisters helped the gods keep the waters clean. Nowadays, the only 'monsters' left live underwater." He said, and I nodded, thinking of Leia.

"The black part on my magical center is the Devourer. He was freed when one of the Harvest Goddesses from another dimension was thrown into an empty dimension, the one where the Devourer had been banished. It had been an accident, but the consequences were severe. I think that I need to go to this dimension that has these monsters. I need to talk to the Witch. I'm not sure the Wizard can help me with this." I said, thinking about my teacher. I couldn't use the same spell I had before, since I wasn't supposed to use magic. So maybe, just maybe, I could use a potion, or something. See, potions and magic are similar, but the magic in a potion comes from the ingredients, mostly. It also takes a bit from the aura of the person, but just a bit. This means that almost anyone can use magic, or at least potions. Just people who can also use real magic make better potions.

"Can I come with you?" He asked, and I thought for a second. Then I nodded.

"Of course. And Faith should come, too…" I said, looking down at my pillow. She was snoring peacefully, and I almost hated waking her up, but… I found it more amusing to dump her off of the pillow.

"OW!" She said, shooting up into the air in a big pink sparkle and a flurry of wings and anger.

"Sorry about that." I said, holding back a smile. I almost managed it, too, but the look on her tiny face sent me over the edge. I broke out laughing, and she stomped her foot in the air, shaking her small fist at me.

"No you're not! What time is it?! It's still a bit dark out! This better be good!" She said, her face redder than my hair.

"Well, we were going to visit the Witch to see about moving on to another dimension, but if you want to go like we did last time, with me pulling you through behind me while you sleep…" I said, and her face lost all of its color.

"No! I'll go. That was weird last time." She said, shuddering. I laughed, getting up.

Destin and I dressed, and headed downstairs. It was 5:45, so I knew everyone was still asleep. We crept through, and managed to get outside before anyone woke up. I knew we might need to go to the mine for something, especially if we needed ingredients, so I made sure to milk one of the cows, getting shining milk. I promised myself to make it up to everyone later. I lead Destin to the entrance to the Fugue forest, and I paused, turning to face him.

"I can't use my magic to get us to this new place. I'm hoping the Witch can help me with a potion." I said, and he nodded, thinking.

"You know, you'll probably need a Fugue Mushroom, because its magical usage is actually almost infinite. It's a catalyst for magic. And definitely water from the Goddess Spring. And if you ever want to get back, I'd recommend getting some water from here, as well. Oh, and maybe a pontata root, for the Witch." He said, and I nodded.

"We can get the water from here and the Fugue Mushroom on the way to her hut, but we'll need to go to the pontata root from one of the mines, and the spring water from the spring, obviously. So let's go to the mine district. Here, take my hand, it'll be faster." I said, holding my hand out to Destin. He hesitated, but then grabbed my hand. Faith dropped down onto my head, and grabbed my hair.

"Let's go!" She shouted, digging her heels into my scalp. I rolled my eyes, and teleported us to the start of the path to the goddess springs. It was almost seven, so I decided we should go to the mine first, and then stop at the General Store on the way back to by some bottles for the water.

"Let's go to the mine. But we're going straight to the top, and working our way down. I need to find the mole." I said. The mole always had a stash of the precious root, and I could probably convince him to give up some of it.

"Okay." Destin said, not even questioning me. Faith flew off my head, stopping in front of me, hovering with her hands on her hips.

"You can't be serious! You're going to wander around the mines, looking for a mole?" She said, and I nodded, confused.

"Yeah, why? I've done it before." I said, and she sighed.

"Because that isn't very smart. You don't even know what floor he's on." She said, and I laughed.

"Of course I don't! I'm going to tap into the portal, and head up to the top. From there, I can work down, and we should find him pretty quickly. He likes to be up high in the morning." I said, smiling at Faith, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Fine. But I still think this is a bad idea." She said, and I shrugged.

"Your opinion has been noted. Come on Destin." I said, leading him over to the wall where the runes were, and he frowned at it.

"I can tell this is a very strong portal, but I can also tell you it's quite dead. We can't use it." He said, and I smiled.

"Take my hand." I said, and held it out to him. He took it, quicker than last time. Faith settled on my shoulder, and I touched the edge of the runes, and they blazed to life, and we were suddenly at the top of the mine.

"Faith, start heading down with Destin. I'm going to go see… Him." I said, and Faith nodded. I knew Finn could speak to animals, so I assumed Faith could as well. That way, if they found the mole, we could just leave. They headed down into the mine, and I turned towards the stairs, milk in hand. It was time to visit my dad again.

* * *

_**P.N. I know I can't expect immediate responses; it's been several months at this point. I just hope nobody is mad at me… This will probably be the last update this week, because I have a full time job now, working at Dunkin' Donuts. Unfortunately, I'm working nights this week, and since I'm not a morning person… I probably won't have time. I hope you guys have liked these two chapters, and I'll try to get another up by next week! **_


End file.
